Plan Macabro
by dulceInvierno
Summary: Malfoy está raro, bien raro. Hermione, ¿correrá? Probablemente...
1. Café por la mañana

**nOta iMpOrtAnTísImA: **ok. Va. Me dije a mí misma _¿por qué demonios no? _A todos los que **ya** habían leído este fic antes, por fuerzas de causa mayor desapareció de mi cuenta y por desgracia no tenía un borrador guardado (tonto de mi parte, cierto) Esto es la **re-escritura** **modificada **(xq mi memoria no es tan buena) y creo firmemente que podría salir para mejor. De cualquier modo planeo mantener la esencia del fic. Ojalá lo disfruten así. Y para los que **no** lo habían leído antes… denle la oportunidad. Estoy segura que va a gustarles :D

* * *

...

**...**

**..........**

**..........**

**"PLAN MACABRO"**

**..........**

**..........**

**...**

**.**

**1. CAFÉ POR LA MAÑANA**

**.**

**...**

...

.

El café tenía una pinta bohemia clásica, se encontraba ridículamente cerca de su casa y el capuccino irlandés era una maravilla que sobrepasaba los estándares humanos (al menos los de ella) en cuanto a sabor se refería.

Por eso (y no por nada más) este lugar se había vuelto el santuario predilecto de Hermione Granger.

Y un santuario (como la gente supone y el mismo diccionario define) es un lugar de descanso, paz y meditación.

_-Hola, preciosa-_

Sin levantar la mirada del pesado libro frente a ella, Hermione Granger reconoció al individuo sin tener que verlo.

Esa voz, _siseante, _engreída, cargada de narcisismo y pretensión no podía ser de otro más que de…

_-Malfoy-_ susurró molesta.

Sin esperar señal alguna (o invitación) Draco Malfoy tomó la silla enfrente del asiento de la castaña y se sentó.

Hermione no levantó la mirada. Decidió que si lo ignoraba, el rubio tal vez desaparecería (la magia _si _existía después de todo)

Mientras intentaba leer, dicho sujeto levantó la mano e hizo su pedido a la mesera.

_-Y Granger- _comenzó a hablar mientras ella seguía enfrascada en el libro_ -¿Hay alguna enfermedad en tu familia de la que debiera yo preocuparme?-_

Le tomó un segundo a la castaña asimilar la oración del rubio y de inmediato despegó la mirada del libro y la clavó en él _-¿Disculpa?-_

_-Tu familia- _recalcó, mientras le entregaban una humeante taza de café _-¿Tienen los Granger alguna enfermedad hereditaria de la que debiera yo preocuparme?-_

Hermione frunció el ceño e hizo el libro a un lado _–Malfoy, ¿te sientes bien?-_

_-Ya sabes, de las graves-_ continúo como si nada –_Como diabetes o padecimientos cardiacos-_

La castaña inclinó la cabeza a un lado _–Pues mi abuela tenía hipertensión…-_ contestó confundida (por él y por ella, ¿qué tenía que andarle contestando al hurón?)

Draco Malfoy asintió, llevando la taza humeante a sus labios y dándole un sorbo _–Y de enfermedades mentales, ¿nada?-_

Hermione bufó impaciente _–Malfoy, ¿es este algún nuevo jueguito tuyo de 'molestemos a Granger' hasta dejarla loca?-_

El rubio sonrió _–No- _le contestó, agrandando la mueca_ –Pero si también está haciendo eso, pues bienvenido sea…-_

_-¡Malfoy!-_ gritó exasperada, atrayendo la mirada de varios otros clientes y unas cuantas meseras_ -¿Qué demonios quieres?-_

Draco Malfoy tranquilamente regresó a su taza y le dio otros dos sorbos, mientras Hermione lo miraba entre incrédula y asesina.

_-¿Y qué edad tienes?-_ le preguntó serio.

Ella prácticamente escupió el café que traía en la boca _–Merlín que esto no está pasando…-_ tomó una servilleta y se limpió el mentón _–Fuimos juntos a la escuela-_ siseó acalorada _–La misma que tú, Malfoy-_

Él sonrió –_Te ves tan linda cuando escupes el café por las mañanas_- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

_-Malfoy tu…-_

_-¿Y para cuando crees tú que te salgan arrugas?-_

_-¡¿Disculpa?!- _

Draco Malfoy tomó la taza sin darle un sorbo –_Una mujer segura de sí misma no teme contestar ese tipo de preguntas, Granger-_

La castaña respiró hondo, intentado calmar al homicida que llevaba dentro (y que quería salir tan _desesperadamente_ en estos momentos)

_-¿Cuándo crees tú que me salgan arrugas a mí, Malfoy?-_ le preguntó entre perversa y desquiciada.

_-Oh no- _rió el susodicho, meneando la cabeza _–Ni creas que voy a contestarte a eso, Granger-_

_-¿Miedo, Malfoy?-_

Draco sonrió_ –No tienes ni idea- _

Hermione se relajó un poco en el asiento _-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?-_

_-¿En general?- _contestó _– ¿O contigo?-_ sonrió lascivo.

La castaña rodó los ojos –_Así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado-_ alejó la taza de capuchino irlandés ya frío y se inclinó sobre la mesa _-¿Qué mierda quieres, Malfoy?-_ siseó irritada.

Draco siguió sonriendo _–Eso es lo que me encanta de ti, Granger-_ comentó, alejando la taza de café también e inclinándose sobre la mesa _–Eres peligrosa y vulnerable al mismo tiempo-_ se acercó aún más y rozó la mano de ella con la suya _–Y sexy-_ sonrió lascivo –_Es parte de todo tu encanto. Sin tomar en cuenta, por supuesto, el hermoso sonido orgásmico que haces por las mañanas al tomar tu café-_

Hermione abrió los ojos como plato.

¡Ella no hacía sonidos orgásmicos cuando se tomaba su café!

-_Malfoy-_ gruñó roja del coraje (y la vergüenza)_ –Déjate de hacerle de Platón y dime ¿para qué demonios tantas preguntas?-_

Draco Malfoy no contestó. La contempló desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Una mujer hermosa, con carácter, inteligente, apasionada y con una sonrisa que mataría a cualquiera…

Meneó la cabeza y se concentró –_Tengo una propuesta para ti, Granger-_

_-¡Ya te dije que no te voy a enseñar a andar en bicicleta!-_ exclamó agobiada.

Si ni siquiera ella sabía andar en esas cosas tan peligrosas…

Draco sonrió con una mueca de 'ya veremos' y se acercó un poquito más _–No es sobre eso, exactamente-_

Hermione respiró hondo _-¿Entonces de qué se trata?- _

Draco Malfoy pareció meditarlo y Hermione pudo observar por un instante, un pequeño, mínimo y mísero instante el rastro de inseguridad en esa mirada gris.

Y que Draco Malfoy, el ser más confiado (y ególatra) del mundo mágico tuviera esa mirada (por muy efímera que fuera) precisamente ahora…

Esto _no_ pintaba _nada bueno._

_-Malfoy, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-_

El rubio por fin habló _–Granger, hay que tener un hijo-_

_..._

_._

* * *

.

¡Besitos y feliz (casi) año nuevo!

(y si… no sé andar en bicicleta ¬¬ je)

_Sari_


	2. Tomémonos un trago

**nOta:** buenas noticias! Gracias a **Aspergillus **he logrado recuperar este fic en su **totalidad **(muchísimas gracias, preciosa)**. **Lo iré publicando lo más rápido que pueda, pero aprovechando, le haré un nuevo beteo y unas cuantas **modificaciones** que espero, lo mejoren en gran medida.

Con una sonrisa inmensa (mañana me van a doler las mejillas) ¡disfruten!

* * *

...

**...**

**..........**

**..........**

**"PLAN MACABRO"**

**..........**

**..........**

**...**

**.**

**2. TOMÉMONOS UN TRAGO**

**.**

**...**

...

.

-_Granger, hay que tener un hijo-_

…

…

_-¡¡¿Qué?!!-_

El grito de Hermione retumbó en todo el pequeño local, y honestamente, a la castaña le importó poco.

Ni las miradas curiosas o molestas de los numerosos clientes que (intentaban) disfrutar su café la distraerían del cuadro (nada pintoresco) que se le presentaba al frente…

No había forma... _no había endemoniada forma _de que Draco Malfoy acabara de decir lo que acababa de decir, ¿cierto?

_-Malfoy-_ tragó hondo, apretando fuerte los nudillos sobre la mesa -_No sé qué carajo te hayas fumado-_ siseó _-Pero sea lo que sea, te ha matado las neuronas-_

El rubio sonrió _-Granger, con mis neuronas no te metas...-_

_-¡Malfoy!-_

El rubio hizo una mueca y con sus manos tomó una de las pequeñas servilletas que estaban en la mesa y comenzó a doblarla en trozos cada vez más pequeños.

Si Hermione Granger no hubiera estado tan ocupada asesinando a Malfoy con la mirada, se hubiese dado cuenta del acto _claramente nervioso_ que estaba realizando el rubio.

_-Sabes Granger-_ comentó Draco, haciendo la servilleta a un lado _-Si gritaras solo un poquito más fuerte, y con una vibración, no sé, más aguda, podría parecer que estás teniendo un orgasmo-_ sonrió lascivo -_Y que sea justo mi nombre el que estés pronunciando mientras lo haces...-_

_-¡¿Disculpa?! -_ exclamó la castaña con los ojos muy (muy) abiertos.

Draco Malfoy suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

_-Dime Malfoy-_ continúo Hermione frustrada _-¿Te trae alguna enferma y retorcida satisfacción el sacarme de mis casillas?-_ suspiró -_Estoy cansada de este jueguito tuyo. Busca otra para entretenerte-_

Para ser honestos (y él era usualmente honesto sólo consigo mismo), esto iba mejor de lo que había esperado. Draco Malfoy estaba seguro que en cuanto le soltara la sopa a Hermione Granger, acabaría con el ojo morado y hospitalizado en San Mungo…

Tal vez debió haber usado un tono más suave o decirle lo hermosa que se veía cuando el sol de la mañana iluminaba su rostro, antes de soltarle el "tengamos un hijo" de forma tan inesperada...

Mientras tanto, frustrada por el silencio (y aparente hipnotismo) del Slytherin, Hermione aventó un par de monedas en la mesa, tomó su pesado libro y salió despedida del café.

Cuando reaccionó, Draco Malfoy alcanzó a ver los cabellos rizados desapareciendo tras la puerta de salida, y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se paró hecho furia y corrió tras ella.

...

-_Granger....-_ tarareó con una sonrisa al alcanzarla en mitad de la acera.

Le encantaba molestar a la gente, era extremadamente divertido y fácil, pero vamos.... molestar a Hermione Granger era_ divino_.

_-¡¿Qué?!-_ gritó la susodicha, volteándose molesta a verlo, con una ceja altamente levantada y la mano derecha en su cintura.

Enojada y sexy....

El rubio deslizó su brazo por la cintura de la castaña, girándolos a ambos, encaminándola junto con él en la misma dirección.

_-Y a todo esto Granger... ¿tú qué opinas?-_

_-¿Q-qué opino de qué, Malfoy?- _articuló nerviosa, sintiendo la mano de él ahí... _en su cintura_.

_-Mi propuesta, Granger...-_ le susurró al oído, poniéndola aún más nerviosa_ - ¿Qué opinas?-_

Deteniéndose justo enfrente del departamento de la castaña, ésta se intentó soltar del agarre. Pero al parecer, Draco Malfoy tenía otros planes. No la soltó ni tantito, y para rematar, la giró ligeramente, acabando con ella pegada frente a frente con él.

_-En serio, Malfoy-_ habló quedo, suprimiendo las ganas de derretirse al estar tan pegada a ese cuerpo que olía _tan _jodidamente bien _- ¿Te has pegado en la cabeza?-_

Draco Malfoy la apretó un poco más hacía él, y Hermione, ahora si abrumada, sintió cómo las rodillas se le doblaban y el alma se le iba con tanta proximidad_._

_-No recientemente...-_ le susurró contra los labios.

Hermione inmediatamente se echó para atrás, sintiendo cómo el cuello casi se le rompía en el acto.

¿Desde cuándo el hurón se había puesto tan alto?

_-Supongo entonces- _continúo ella, sintiendo los dedos del rubio moverse en sus caderas y desviando _ligeramente_ la mirada a sus labios _- Que sólo nos queda la opción de que realmente te has vuelto loco-_

Draco Malfoy bufó _-Me han llamado cosas peores, Granger- _sonrió, viéndola ahora directamente a los ojos _–Y honestamente...-_

_-¿Como mujeriego?-_

Malfoy comenzó a reirse _-De hecho, ése me gusta-_

_-¡Ja!-_ exclamó nada sorprendida (y tantito menos agobiada) -_Por supuesto que ése te gusta-_

Draco Malfoy se había acostado con la mitad de la población femenina del mundo mágico...y eso solo porque el cabrón tenía una regla de nada menor de 18 ni mayor de 50.

(no que ella le llevara la cuenta ni nada)

El Slytherin, desconcertado por el comentario, la soltó ligeramente. Él no era _tan _mujeriego.

Hermione, aprovechando la situación, se alejó todo lo que pudo del rubio.

Rompiendo el 'hechizo' y ya un poquito menos mareada, empezó a buscar sus llaves de entre su bolso, claramente exasperada.

Draco Malfoy, al darse cuenta, tomó el brazo de ella, deteniéndola.

_-Tómate un trago conmigo esta noche-_ le dijo serio.

Hermione no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, e ignoró (por supuesto) el temblor que la recorrió cuando sintió la fría piel del rubio tocar la suya.

_-Mmm, déjame pensarlo un poco....-_ se paró en silencio, hasta que por fin sus dedos dieron con las dichosas llaves _-¡Listo!-_ las sacó del bolso triunfante _- Y la respuesta es... no-_

_-Granger, escúchame-_ suspiró un poco molesto -_Dame una hora, solo una hora esta noche para explicarte con detalle mi proposición completa, y si aún así tu respuesta es no, entonces prometo dejarte en paz-_

Ella levantó la ceja escéptica _-¿Aceptarás mi "no" si sólo acepto ir a tomar un trago contigo?-_

Draco Malfoy sonrió victorioso -_Si realmente me escuchas, y consideras la propuesta en toda su totalidad, y todavía dices "no", entonces daré el tema por muerto-_

Hermione se le quedó viendo, buscando dónde estaba la trampa, o esperando que Rita Skeeter saliera de entre los callejones para apuntarla con su pluma rosada y reírse en su cara...

Pero nada.

Draco Malfoy estaba siendo sincero.

_-De acuerdo-_ suspiró derrotada.

Draco Malfoy sonrió e intentó acercarse a ella. Pero Hermione retrocedió de inmediato e introdujo la llave en la cerradura.

_-Esta noche-_ le dijo ya menos nerviosa _-Tienes una hora, de las ocho a las nueve-_

Se metió de lleno a la puerta, volteando solo la cabeza para mirarlo.

_-Pero la respuesta al final seguirá siendo no, Malfoy-_ fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer tras la entrada de madera.

Afuera, Draco Malfoy sonreía triunfante.

_-Yo no estaría tan seguro, Granger-_

...

.

* * *

...

Un beso mega gigante a **Popfiction, Kagome Yumika, Angy Malfoy, Angel2012Negro, Sobeyda , lucy ((fan num. 1!!!)), -'thalia779'-', Honneygranger, Holly90, , GeMa Malfoypooh, Abril, dulce, Smithback girl, Rivert1407-PotterGranger, Melissa di Severus, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Karii Malfoy, l0v3nist, luna-maga, UnbreakableLittleMind15, Irene Garza, mOnii jOnas!!*, Elianela, Ela Dakashi, Kura Itsushirou078, yequita **muchísimas gRacIaS por sus maravillosos reviews :)

.

Besitos

_Sari_


	3. Bebida Favorita

**nOta:** lo he decidido. Se avecinan **GRANDES CAMBIOS.** Prepárense, porque habrá **NUEVAS ESCENAS **y** VERSIONES EXTENDIDAS **de esta historia. Aviso que la he colgado en PotterFics, por sugerencia de **pabaji** (muxas gracias, como ves, la tomé muy en cuenta), así que veremos qué sucede por allá (ojalá no sea un sitio hostil je).

* * *

...

**...**

**..........**

**..........**

**"PLAN MACABRO"**

**..........**

**..........**

**...**

**.**

**3. BEBIDA FAVORITA**

**.**

**...**

...

.

Hermione se sorprendió cuando a las siete con cuarenta y un minutos, el timbre de su departamento comenzó a sonar.

Supuso que Malfoy sería puntual… pero no _tan_ puntual.

Se miró una última vez al espejo, revisando que todo estuviera en orden. Se había vestido casual, con nada apretado, corto o rojo.

¡Primero muerta! … antes de arreglarse para Draco-_estúpido-hurón-deschavetado- _Malfoy.

_-¡Ya voy!-_ gritó exasperada después del noveno timbrazo.

Cuando abrió la puerta y divisó al rubio, se dio cuenta de que él _sí _se había arreglado para la cita… no, reunión… sí, _reunión_, que tenían ambos esa noche.

_-¿Vienes de algún funeral, Malfoy?-_ preguntó a la defensiva, reconfirmando que el negro lo hacía lucir como uno de esos dioses de la mitología…

¡Por amor a Merlín, concéntrate!

_-No precisamente-_ sonrió altivo _–Y tú…-_ susurró mientras la escaneaba con esos ojos grises _–Te ves muy hermosa esta noche, Granger- _

Hermione reprimió el terremoto que _ese _comentario causaba en sus piernas y respiró hondo… muy hondo.

No se dejaría embaucar, ni tantito, por esa estúpida sonrisa, y esos estúpidos ojos, y esa estúpida y fuerte y firme quijada…

_Ni por lo divino que se veía el maldito hurón cuando andaba de negro…_

¡Merlín!

¡Concéntrate!

Eres fuerte.

¡Fuerte!

_-El botoncito del timbre, Malfoy, es para tocar una, tal vez dos… inclusive tres veces-_ le siseó enojada _- No para que te cuelgues como si fuera juguetito-_

Draco Malfoy amplió su blanca sonrisa -_Andamos defensivos esta noche, ¿eh?-_

Hermione ignoró el comentario y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Merlín, debía ser fuerte.

_Fuerte…_

...

...

Llegaron a un bar más o menos grande, que no estaba muy lejos del café donde Draco Malfoy le había demostrado al mundo (o por lo menos a ella) que la humedad en las mazmorras de Slytherin causaba (muy seguramente) estragos neurológicos.

Pidieron una mesa y (de nuevo) Hermione respiró muy (muy) profundo.

¿Qué tan normal era que Draco Malfoy moviese la silla para que ella pudiese sentarse, como todo un caballero?

O peor aún…

¿Qué tan normal era que Draco Malfoy hubiese pedido su bebida favorita sin siquiera preguntarle, obviando el hecho de que él _ya sabía_ que_ esa_ era su bebida favorita desde un _jodido _principio?

Merlín que esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más bizarro…

...

...

Cuando por fin les entregaron sus bebidas, la castaña juntó el valor necesario y casualmente levantó su muñeca izquierda, posando su mirada en la del rubio –_Bien Malfoy. Son las ocho con trece minutos-_ le indicó _-Tienes hasta las nueve con trece-_ dijo burlona _–Convénceme…-_

Draco Malfoy sonrió tranquilo y tomó su bebida, dándole un sorbo _–Ambos cumplimos hace poco los veintinueve años-_

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

_-Y eso, para nada, nos hace viejos…-_

Ella, por supuesto, afirmó de nuevo.

_-Aunque claro, con este rostro, yo apenas y aparento los veinte…-_ sonrió mientras ella rodaba los ojos (por su ya tan típico tonito pretencioso) _–Y si a eso le sumas, el cuerpazo que me cargo…-_

_-No olvides la modestia, Malfoy-_ bufó entre molesta y divertida -_Querrás agregarla a la lista de tus numerosas virtudes- _soltó sarcástica.

_-La modestia es para los que no tienen confianza, Granger-_ recalcó mientras volvía a sorberle a su bebida –_Pero en fin, como iba diciendo, estoy en excelente forma, y la crianza de mi familia es excelente-_

_-¿Crianza?-_ frunció el ceño contrariada - _¿Pues qué son en tu familia? ¿Ganado?-_

El rubio sólo contestó con una ceja altamente alzada.

_-De acuerdo. Lo siento- _se disculpó ella, mientras bebía un poco_ -Tu familia es de buena crianza_- cedió irónica.

-_Estamos ambos-_ continúo el rubio -_Libres de enfermedades hereditarias importantes, y nada de antecedentes genéticos que pudieran complicarse…-_

_-Malfoy_- suspiró impaciente _-Creo que ese punto quedó claro en nuestra conversación pasada-_

Draco Malfoy sacudió la mano restándole importancia.

_-Nunca he puesto mi esperma a prueba-_ prosiguió serio _-Pero estoy seguro que mis bebés son unos excelentes nadadores-_

Hermione casi se ahoga con su bebida.

_-Malfoy…-_ logró articular después de toser varias veces _–Hablar de tus…-_ tragó hondo –_Tus… bebés no es una muy buena forma de convencerme-_

¿Qué éste no tenía vergüenza?

Andar hablando de esas cosas en un lugar tan público…

_-Granger-_ sonrió, dejando la bebida a un lado –_Yo quiero un hijo. Y tú, al igual que yo, eres joven pero no tan joven, la edad perfecta para ser madre. Y vienes además de una buena familia-_

La castaña sonrió orgullosa.

–_Los Granger somos buen ganado-_

El Slytherin rodó los ojos.

_-Eres inteligente-_ reanudó_ - Y hermosa-_ sonrió encantador.

Hermione intentó ignorar el cumplido. Malfoy podía ser muy adulador cuando se lo proponía. Sobre todo cuando quería algo de ti.

-_Acabas de describirme a por lo menos diez personas que conozco; lo suficientemente jóvenes, inteligentes y hermosas que podrían ser la madre de tu hijo-_ lo interrumpió la castaña, adquiriendo de nuevo su confianza _- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Parkinson, Greengrass u otra de tus ex compañeritas de casa?-_

Draco levantó la mano y retiró algunos mechones rubios que se le habían esparcido sobre la frente.

_-Granger-_ le aclaró _-Que quiera tirármelas no significa que quiera tener un hijo con ellas. Tú y yo haríamos un hermoso niño juntos, con tu lindo cabello castaño y mis maravillosos e hipnotizantes ojos grises_- le sonrió guiñándole el ojo –_ ¡Nuestra descendencia podría conquistar al mundo!- _exclamó triunfante.

Hermione no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

_-¿Así que tener un hijo conmigo es sólo parte de un plan macabro tuyo de dominación mundial?-_ preguntó divertida.

El rubio se rio, antes de relajarse por completo en la silla –_Quiero que seas tú la que tenga mi hijo, porque estoy listo para tener hijos; y tu edad es perfecta, al igual que la mía. Eres inteligente, hermosa y nos llevamos bastante bien…-_

_-¿Hablas en serio?-_ lo interrumpió sorprendida.

¿Realmente él creía que _ellos_ se llevaban bien?

Malfoy le guiñó el ojo de nuevo.

_-Vamos Granger, sé que me encuentras fascinante-_

Hermione entrecerró la mirada _-El hecho de que realmente te lo creas, es lo que encuentro fascinante, Malfoy-_

El rubio se reclinó sobre la mesa _–Es en serio Granger, tú serías una maravillosa mamá, y yo quiero eso para mi hijo-_

_Esa_ fue la primeva vez que Hermione sintió _real _la propuesta de Malfoy; inclusive, la contempló por un instante…

Un_ muy _pequeño instante.

_-De acuerdo. Lo de "maravillosa mamá" reduce la lista de candidatas considerablemente_- aceptó lógica -_Pero aún así, hay por lo menos otras cinco mujeres que pudieran ser buenas madres-_

_-Tal vez- _cedió el rubio -_Pero ellas no me entenderían. No me entienden…-_ sonrió radiante _-Tú sí me entiendes-_

Hermione ahogó un suspiro tomando un gran trago _–Qué suertecita la mía…-_ gruñó.

...

...

Una mujer (y mucho menos una como Granger) debería beber así… tan sexy.

Draco Malfoy decidió agregar el 'factor sexy' en la lista de razones por las cuales 'embarazar a Hermione Granger' era una de las mejores ideas que se le habían ocurrido en mucho tiempo.

_-¿Y qué gano yo de todo esto?-_ le preguntó dudosa la leona, con el vaso ya casi vacío entre sus dedos.

_-¿Además de "crear vida", "dar a luz" y todo eso?-_

La castaña lo miró atenta.

_-Pues-_ meditó por un instante -_Obtienes un hermoso bebé_- le aseguró - _Además de una inyección regular de cariño Malfoy hasta que quedes embarazada-_

Inye…

¡¿Inyección?!

Hermione reprimió las ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa.

_-Pensé que intentabas convencerme, Malfoy-_ gruñó apenada _–No ahuyentarme despavorida-_

_-Ja-_ bufó incrédulo –_Tú y yo sabemos que me deseas desde Hogwarts_- le sonrió complacido -_Mentir no te queda, Granger-_

_-Yo no miento-_ alegó molesta -_A diferencia de ti, Malfoy, yo no pretendo ni engaño para llevarme mujeres a la cama- _

Draco endureció ligeramente sus facciones.

_-Yo no miento, Granger. Ellas saben a lo que le tiran-_ aseveró serio _-Que ellas sueñen con convertirse en mis redentoras, no es asunto mío-_

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

Malfoy realmente era un cabrón cuando quería.

_-Honestamente, Malfoy, ofrecerme sexo regular contigo no es una razón lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo quiera tener un hijo tuyo-_ sonrió lasciva _–Lo siento, pero no estás tan bueno…-_

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño y apretando la boca _–Mentirosa-_

Hermione sonrió espléndida _–Si yo solo estoy siendo honesta, Malfoy-_

...

...

Draco Malfoy exhaló y decidió jugarse su última carta.

Más vale que funcionara…

_-Desde hace dos años trabajas en un proyecto-_ empezó a hablar de repente, tomándola desprevenida _- Quieres crear una fundación para apoyar a todos los magos nacidos de familias muggles, para que reciban educación mágica desde edad temprana. Has movido mar y tierra, buscando gente que financie el proyecto, pero al parecer el Ministerio tiene otras prioridades, y ni siquiera Potter con todas sus influencias, ha sido capaz de convencerlos de que te respalden-_ sonrió triunfante, acababa de ganarse la atención completa de la castaña.

_-Te ofrezco-_ continúo _-El financiamiento necesario para no sólo iniciar el proyecto, sino además, asegurarle una vida longeva. Mis contactos y la influencia de mis compañías te brindarán el apoyo de otras organizaciones. Asegurarás no solo la creación, sino la duración de la fundación en sí. Cuando el Ministerio de Magia se dé cuenta de que el proyecto realmente funciona, y la fundación vaya ganando fama y prestigio, obtendrás no sólo mayor apoyo, sino el poder necesario para hacer los verdaderos cambios que buscas-_ finalizó sobrio e impactante _-Renovación y creación de nuevas leyes pro-muggles-_

La quijada de Hermione Granger casi toca el suelo de lo grande que se había abierto.

_-¿T-t-tú estás hablando en serio?-_

_-Lo pondremos en un contrato. Con las responsabilidades que cada uno deberá cumplir_- le cercioró _-Yo me aseguraré de donar el dinero necesario para que tu proyecto se vuelva una realidad, y tú me darás un hijo-_

Hermione Granger se quedó en silencio.

En algún rincón oscuro dentro de su mente, la idea "tengamos un hijo" de Draco Malfoy había permanecido como una broma.

Es decir. Éste es Draco Malfoy.

Y ella es Hermione Granger.

Pero ahora que veía al rubio a los ojos, escuchándolo durante todo este pequeño y abrumador discurso, digiriendo la idea de todo lo que él estaba dispuesto a ofrecer, con tal de que _ella_ le dieran un hijo a _él…_

La realidad la golpeó peor que si el expreso de Hogwarts se le hubiera venido encima.

_-Muy bien. Esto…bien. Adiós.-_

La castaña tomó su bolsa y se paró en un milisegundo, emprendiendo la huída.

Pero el agarre de la mano de Malfoy evitó el tan anhelado escape.

_-Granger- _puntualizó molesto _-Todavía me quedan veinte minutos-_

Hermione casi se atraganta con su propio aire.

_-¿Tú de verdad crees que éstas son razones… ¡razonables! para tan estúpida idea tuya?-_

Draco Malfoy, sin dejar la caballerosidad a un lado, la obligó a regresar a su asiento.

_-No es estúpida-_ puntualizó _- Solo necesito que lo pienses un poco-_

_-Malfoy- _suspiró consternada _–Tú lo que estás pidiendo es un socio para un negocio. No una madre para tu hijo-_

_-Granger…-_

_-Bien-_ cedió -_Estás pidiendo una amiga para…-_ tragó saliva –_Tener sexo, un hijo, y darle a esa amiga un montón de dinero a cambio –_gimió turbada _-¿No ves nada incorrecto, inmoral o siquiera espeluznante, en tu tan brillante plan?-_

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

_-¿Tienes novio?-_

¡¿Qué?!

¿Cómo mierda se le ocurría a él preguntarle eso _ahora_?

_-Dos pequeñas palabras, Granger-_ repitió molesto al no recibir contestación _-¿Tienes novio?_

Hermione gruñó derrotada _–No-_

_-Y yo no tengo novia. Así que ninguno de los dos estaría arruinando alguna relación o lastimando los sentimientos de otros-_ sonrió pensando en su siguiente pregunta –_Y vamos… ¿no te sientes, aunque sea un poquito atraída a mí?-_

Hermione reprimió la idea de gritar, porque su estúpida bocota …

_-S-sí-_

¡Mierda!

_-Así que tener sexo conmigo no será tan difícil-_

Hermione apretó fuerte los labios. No respondería a eso. No. Nunca. Que la mataran primero.

_-¿Quieres tener hijos?-_

_-Sí, pero…-_

_-Nada de pero. Quieres tener hijos y yo quiero tener hijos. Ambos queremos lo mismo-_

_-Pero…-_

_-¿Quieres realmente que tu proyecto funcione?-_

_-Sí, pero…-_

_-Puedo hacerlo real. Yo puedo ayudarte a convertirlo en algo más que un sueño, Granger-_

_-¡A cambio de hacer algo de dudosa moral!-_

El rubio ignoró el comentario_ -¿No es acaso una causa noble, que ayudará a cientos?-_

_-Sí, per...-_

_-Exacto. ¿No es absurdo de tu parte rechazar una oportunidad tan grande? Lo único que hago es ofrecerte el modo perfecto de lograr tu más grande sueño. Has trabajado muy duro para conseguirlo, ¿vas a dejarlo ir tan fácil?-_

_-Pe…-_

_-Vamos Granger-_

_-¡Te juro por mi madre que si vuelves a interrumpirme, partiré esa linda carita tuya en dos!-_

El rubio sonrió y cerró la boca.

_-Pero no quiero…-_ se mordió el labio abatida _-No quiero lograrlo así-_ clavó su mirada en el dolorosamente atractivo hombre que tenía enfrente –_Malfoy, unos gusanos debieron haberse comido lo que te quedaba de cerebro, si crees realmente que yo aceptaré una propuesta de este tipo-_

_-Hermione…-_

Era la primera vez que él la llamaba por su nombre.

_-Piénsalo, ¿no ves que nuestro hijo sería hermoso?-_

_-O hija-_

¡¿Pero qué mierda acababa de decir?!

-_Granger…-_

_-Tener tu hija estaría mal…-_ balbuceó nerviosa _-Simplemente mal. Además, mi familia es muggle y…-_

_-¡Perfecto! Nuestro hijo sería bi-cultural-_

La castaña gruñó _–Malfoy…-_

_-Escucha. No tomes tu decisión esta noche. Es Jueves, ¿cierto? Piénsalo hasta el Sábado-_

_-Pero Malfoy, ambos ya sabemos que la respuesta es…-_

_-Granger-_ interrumpió necio _–Sábado-_

_-Recuérdame partirte la cara más tarde_- gruñó indignada.

_-¿Partir? ¿No sería mejor…?-_

_-¡Está bien!-_ exclamó asustada. Tantas insinuaciones de Malfoy en un solo día no podía ser nada bueno para su salud (física, mental y hasta espiritual)

-_Te lo diré el Sábado-_ cedió derrotada –_Pero ni te hagas muchas ideas. La respuesta será la misma que ahora-_

La castaña decidió ignorar la mueca de satisfacción que se dibujaba en el rostro de Malfoy.

_-Granger, te aseguro que no vas a arrepentirte- _le aseguró.

Hermione suspiró consternada.

Levantó la mano y pidió la cuenta.

...

.

* * *

...

Un beso enorme a **pabaji****, ****Elianela****, ****Sobeyda ****, GeMa Malfoypooh, ****Rivert1407-PotterGranger****, ****Holly90****, ****betzacosta****, ****l0v3nist****, ****maring****, Darkhanyou **(nop, no era mío), **Karii Malfoy****, ****Audrey Agnes II****, ****Almu24****, lobitaderemus, ****Irene Garza****, ****maresdesciertos****, ****Ninkie Potter.** MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.

_bESITOs_

_Sari_


	4. Veinticuatro horas

**disclaimer: **personajes de JK

**nOta:** Disculpen la tardanza, pero tuve examen de Bioquímica y de plano, tuve q ponerme a estudiar como loca desquiciada. Manden la buena vibra! :D

* * *

...

**...**

**..........**

**..........**

**"PLAN MACABRO"**

**..........**

**..........**

**...**

**.**

**4. VEINTICUATRO HORAS**

**.**

**...**

...

.

¿Tienen idea de cuántas mujeres embarazadas hay a menos de quinientos metros de distancia de ustedes casi a diario?

Toneladas.

Toneladas, toneladas y toneladas.

Vientres grandes, vientres pequeños.

Redonditas, felices, mujeres embarazadas.

Agréguenle a eso, mujeres embarazadas con papás sonrientes caminando por la calle, rebozando de alegría, con pequeños bultitos envueltos en rosado o azul descansando entre sus brazos.

Para Hermione Granger, que vivía cerca de un gran parque, trabajaba cerca del dichoso parque y almorzaba todos los días en un restaurante dentro del _maldito mismo_ parque, era literalmente imposible sobrevivir una mísera hora sin haber visto pequeños _minimis _con sus lindos y felices padres…

Todo el Viernes, Hermione había estado rodeada por irritantes ejemplos de embarazos, paternidad, y pequeñitos, lindos, adorables bebecitos.

Para cuando el reloj dio las cinco de la tarde y la castaña regresaba a su departamento, la escena que colmó al vaso de su paciencia se desarrolló frente a sus ojos.

_-¿Puedo calgal a mi hemanito, mami?- _preguntó una pequeña niña a su mamá, mientras ambas caminaban junto a la carreola que contenía un pequeño bodoque, empujado por un sonriente papá.

Hermione apretó los ojos y se dio inmediatamente la vuelta, maldiciendo por dentro.

Sacudió la cabeza y levantó la mirada al cielo…

_Señor… ¿me estás diciendo tú que quieres que tenga mucho, mucho,_ mucho_, salvaje e inmoral sexo con Draco Malfoy?_

_¿Deseas que dé a luz a un niño fuera del matrimonio?_

_¡¿Quieres TÚ que contribuya YO a la creación de un montón de pequeños mini Malfoy's?!_

Hermione esperó paciente a que Dios le contestara… en una de esas, se apiadaba de ella y le daba alguna buena razón por la cual _de ninguna bendita forma_ debía ella engendrar al descendiente del demonio (en este caso, Draco Malfoy)

Pero Dios, con cosas muchísimo más importantes que atender (y quién era ella para culparlo) no le contestó.

Así que Hermione gruñó abatida y apretó el paso.

…

…

Fue el día extra el que marcó la diferencia.

Veinticuatro míseras horas lo cambiaron todo.

El sábado por la mañana, Hermione Granger decidió ponerle fin a todo esto de la tortura psicológica que representaba contemplar la propuesta de Draco Malfoy.

Así que decidida, se levantó muy temprano y se dirigió a la que sabía era la oficina principal del rubio. El tipo era un trabajocólico, así que estaba bien segura que lo encontraría ahí un sábado por la mañana.

_-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- _preguntó una linda señora mayor, que al parecer era su secretaria.

_-Buenos días, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, busco al señor Malfoy-_

_-Ah, Señorita Granger…-_ sonrió amable la señora _–El señor Malfoy me pidió que le avisara que tuvo una reunión de suma emergencia fuera de Londres. Él sin falta se pondrá en contacto con usted más tarde-_

_-Ah-_ genial. Simplemente genial _-Hijo de p…-_

La secretaria le clavó la mirada como estaca.

_-Ehm, lo siento-_ carraspeó apenada _-Hijo de bastardo…-_

La secretaria sonrió y volvió a su trabajo.

...

Hermione sabía que no era la culpa de Malfoy que algo así hubiese surgido de repente.

Las reuniones de emergencia son generalmente eso. De emergencia. Y no es como si uno pudiese programarlas o algo.

Pero bueno, siendo egoísta (y no tan razonable como acostumbraba), ella realmente quería dar su discurso de "Primero muerta" y "Deja de fumarte lo que sea que te estés fumando" y acabar con todo esto.

Antes, por supuesto, de que se le acabara lo valiente…

Contempló la idea de quedarse en la oficina de Malfoy, esperar a que él llegara, darle su negativa (definitivamente negativa) respuesta y evitarlo por el resto de sus días en la tierra.

Pero por otro lado, eso de quedarse ahí, esperando a que el señor se dignara en hacer presencia no resultaba tan tentador.

Además de que varias mujeres que trabajaban ahí, le dirigían unas miraditas nada agradables, y en lo personal, a Hermione le desagradaban los ambientes hostiles (y más cuando la hostilidad estaba dirigida claramente a ella)

Así que asumió la realidad y se prometió así misma que el día de mañana perseguiría a Draco Malfoy como desquiciada, para poder profanarle su gran NO en la oxigenada cabeza.

…

Justo antes de acostarse, decidió que sería sabio mandarle una pequeña nota a Malfoy por lechuza.

El rubio al fin y al cabo no se había comunicado con ella y supuso que la reunión debió haber sido realmente importante.

_**-Mañana hablamos**_

_**HG-**_

Y se fue a la cama.

…

…

Si.

Fue el día extra el que lo jodió todo.

Hermione se despertó, y la primera idea que se cruzó por su cabeza fue… Draco Malfoy.

Pero no la de _Draco Malfoy es un soberano bastardo._

O_ Draco Malfoy es un desquiciado que se droga._

Ni siquiera _Draco Malfoy necesita que le examinen la cabeza, el intelecto y los cabales._

No.

Fue algo así como _Draco Malfoy podría ser un papá maravilloso._

Seguida rápidamente por _Me pregunto cómo serían nuestros hijos_

Y espeluznantemente: _Procrear con Draco Malfoy ha de ser de lo más emocionante…_

Si

Esa clase de pensamientos se cruzaban por su cabeza mientras se retorcía entre las sábanas, imaginando los fuertes brazos de Draco Malfoy sosteniendo un pequeño bultito rosado.

Abrió los ojos aterrorizada.

Intentó pasar el resto de la mañana matando el tiempo dentro de su apartamento.

No se arriesgaría a salir para sufrir algún derrame causado por el impacto de ver maternidad, paternidad y niñez en cada calle que cruzara.

Intentó con un libro…

Pero cada vez que volteaba la página, la imagen de un pequeño niño leyendo cuentos le retorcía las tripas.

Así que entre golpear su cabeza contra la pared y comerse todas las uñas de las manos (las de los pies no las alcanzó) Hermione estaba segura que iban ya por lo menos, cinco notas que le había mandado a Malfoy por lechuza.

_**-Contéstame**_

_**HG-**_

_**-Contéstame ahora**_

_**HG-**_

_**-¿Dónde mierda te has metido?**_

_**HG-**_

_**-Más te vale que no me estés ignorando porque tienes una mujer en la cama**_

_**HG-**_

_**-Que me contestes**_

_**HG-**_

Y vale, que eso pareciera un poquito desesperado no lo iba a negar, y que su lechuza estaba ya algo cabreada por tantas notitas en una sola tarde le preocupaba.

Pero no fue hasta que la noche cayó sobre el cielo que una lechuza oscura repicoteó en su ventana.

_**-Me sorprende que tu lechuza no te haya arrancado los dedos por tantas malditas notas**_

_**DM-**_

Vio la elegante letra y una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza empezó a gritarle.

_Vamos Hermione, dile al bastardo este que se meta su divino plan por el hoyito en su trasero._

Pero lo único que salió de la bendita pluma fue…

_**-¿Por qué no contestabas?**_

_**HG-**_

Mierda.

Solo escribe NO.

Dos simples letras. Menos tinta.

NO…

_**-Una estúpida reunión de emergencia, que duró más de cinco horas. Acabo de despertarme hace un rato Granger, para encontrarme seis notas tuyas.**_

_**DM-**_

¿Cinco horas?

Pobre…

¡No!

No…

Nada de pobre.

Cabrón.

Que le den.

_**-Me metí a bañar y en dos minutos…**_

_**DM-**_

Ding dong.

El sonido del timbre la tomó por sorpresa.

_-Y ahora, Granger, estoy parado en tu puerta-_ sonrió mientras unos mechones de cabello húmedo caían sobre sus ojos.

_-Malfoy…-_ balbuceó.

Vale.

Estaba asustada.

Esto era tan… tan… Malfoy.

Tener que decirle "No" a la cara cuando su "No" estaba colgando de un patético, delgadísimo y mísero hilo.

Mierda…

Vamos Hermione. ¡Tú puedes!

Fácil.

Una "N" y luego la "O".

Tienes que decir "NO"...

Draco Malfoy entró sin esperar la invitación a pasar.

Y le sonrió.

A ella.

Cansado… con los ojitos de borrego degollado…

Rojos, irritados.

Y aún así, seguía siendo el hombre más asquerosamente guapo que hubiese visto ella en la vida.

M-i-e-r-d-a…

_-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada, Granger?-_

La castaña, silenciosa, y apenada, cerró la puerta y volteó a verlo.

Solo di que no, Hermione.

Solo dilo.

_-Malfoy, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- _le preguntó mientras notaba una bolsa de papel en la mano derecha del rubio.

_-Pasé por un café y unos pastelillos de chocolate. ¿Gustas?- _le ofreció.

Hermione lo dudó un instante.

¿Y este ahora qué se traía entre manos?

_-Granger…- _la llamó impaciente -_Sillón, sala. Ahora.-_

La castaña rodó los ojos _-Ag. De acuerdo-_

No se negaría a los pastelillos de chocolate.

Y además, necesitaba el azúcar.

_-Pero que sepas que el soborno no funciona conmigo- _le aseguró mientras se llevaba a la boca un enorme panecillo de chocolate y le daba una gran mordida.

El rubio sonrió.

_-Claro que sí, Granger. Funciona con todo mundo-_

_-Tu moral sólo va para abajo, ¿no es así?-_

El rubio se sentó en el sillón de la pequeña sala.

_-Granger, nena-_ le sonrió lascivo_ –Amarás lo de abajo…-_

Hermione prácticamente se ahogó con el bocado que traía en la boca.

Tosiendo un par de veces y aborreciendo a Draco Malfoy por la maldita sonrisa de idiota que tenía pintada en la cara, se sentó del otro lado del sofá, poniendo todo el espacio posible entre ambos.

Y aún así, pudo oler la costosa colonia y el jabón que el rubio había usado para bañarse.

Había algo realmente injusto, sobre tener a un hombre atractivo, inteligente, que olía bien, que quería procrear contigo…

Y que ese hombre fuese justamente, Draco Malfoy.

Si. Injusto.

_-Así que, Granger- _la llamó mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, acercándose ligeramente a ella.

_-Dime, Malfoy- _

_-¿Quieres hacer un bebé?- _

Hermione lo estudió con atención.

_-Hipotéticamente hablando, imaginemos que acepto tu estúpida proposición…-_

Malfoy se acercó más a ella.

_-Aja…-_

_-¿Es en serio lo del contrato?-_ preguntó escéptica.

_-Por supuesto_- le respondió -_Puedes tener tu propio abogado para que te ayude a revisar el que yo redacte, o si prefieres, puedes redactarlo tú misma- _sutilmente se acercó más.

Hermione intentó ignorar por completo la actitud que Malfoy estaba tomando, como si ella hubiese aceptado ya. El bastardo estaba repleto de confianza. Y por supuesto, asumía que se saldría con la suya.

_-Así que-_ continúo, alejándose otro poco del ahora más cerca rubio -_Habría un control equivalente en cuanto a límites y reglas y todo eso, ¿cierto?-_

Él asintió.

_-El control es todo tuyo, Hermione-_ sonrió _–Me gustan las mujeres arriba…-_

¿Se había vuelto más pequeño el sillón de pronto?

Y vamos…

_¡Señor! _Vociferó interna _¡Un poco de ayuda aquí! Iré a misa más seguido. ¡Lo juro!_

_-¿Hermione?-_ articuló él, con esos labios que estaban sospechosamente más cerca que antes…

Hermione tuvo que levantar la mano para posarla en el pecho del rubio e intentar alejarlo un poco.

Tenerlo tan cerca la abrumaba, y abrumada no podía pensar bien.

_-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Malfoy?-_ le cuestionó nerviosa, sintiendo cada rinconcito en su cuerpo responder a la proximidad del rubio.

_-Pensé que tal vez…- _sonrió triunfante _–Podríamos cerrar el trato con un beso-_

Hijo de…

_-Yo aún no he dicho que sí-_

_-Aún, Granger-_ puntualizó victorioso _-Aún…-_

M-i-e-r-d-a

_-Sabes Malfoy, un día de estos, alguien va a borrar esa sonrisita tuya- _le dijo molesta, sin apartar la mano de ese pecho que se sentía tan firme sobre la ropa.

El rubio eliminó los pocos centímetros que los distanciaban.

El brazo de Hermione se dobló por completo.

_-¿Qué te parece si me la borras tú?-_

Se inclinó y presionó sus finos labios sobre los gruesos de ella.

El beso fue suave, suavecito…

Y ella, indefensa, contrariada, y totalmente desprotegida, los abrió un poco.

Besándolo también.

_-¿Qué dices, Hermione?- _le susurró Draco Malfoy, con sus manos acariciando su cabello y sus labios rozando su boca _- ¿Aceptas?-_

Hermione Granger cerró los ojos y suspiró.

_-Sí-_

...

.

* * *

…

Muchísimas gracias a:**donna008****, ****betzacosta****, ****Elianela****, ****luna-maga****, ****pabaji****, ****La Flacu****, ****Melissa di Severus****, ****Holly90****, ****Sobeyda ****, ****Almu24****, ****Karii Malfoy****, ****Ahgness Black****, ****escarlatagranger****, ****l0v3nist****, ****GeMa Malfoypooh****, lucie, ****Rousalka****, ****Diable Dreams****, ****Irene Garza****, Altheda R.B, thalia** por sus hermosos reviews.

.

'Señor, si me mandas un rubio así, que me bese _suavecito,_ juro solemnemente ya no molestar a mi hermano y estudiar como debería' _-Sari_


	5. Solamente amigos

**disclaimer: **personajes de JK

**nOta:** clases el lunes (y resultados de biok) intentaré colgar el one shot que tengo pendiente y si todo sale bien, otro cap de aquí.

mil gRacias de nuevo por todo su apoyo, a todas las personas que ya habían leído esto y aún así, con su maravillosa paciencia, siguen dejándome sus comentarios.** Este capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes. **

* * *

...

**...**

**..........**

**..........**

**"PLAN MACABRO"**

**..........**

**..........**

**...**

**.**

**5. SOLAMENTE AMIGOS**

**.**

**...**

_..._

_-¿Qué dices, Hermione?- __le susurró Draco Malfoy, con sus manos acariciando su cabello y sus labios rozando su boca __- ¿Aceptas?-_

_Hermione Granger cerró los ojos y suspiró._

_-Sí-_

_..._

¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

A esta sensación.

A Draco Malfoy prácticamente _devorándola, _con todo, absolutamente todo.

Sus labios. Sus manos. Cada pequeño dedo.

Un gemido.

¿De ella?

De él.

Y unos dientes benévolos y feroces, mordiendo su labio inferior…

Sin querer, y totalmente queriendo, Hermione separó sus labios de los de él, solo para doblar su cuello hacia atrás y permitirle a él besarla ahí.

Esta sensación.

Pequeñas hormigas subiendo por sus muslos, rodeando su vientre y explotando en el centro.

Y poder solo escuchar. A él.

Oler.

Sentir.

Hundiéndose en el pequeño sillón. Con él sofocándola en su peso, en su aroma y sus piernas firmes sin aparente final.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

A este ardor.

A Draco Malfoy, consumiéndola, sin nada. Sin oscilación, incertidumbre o titubeo.

Un gemido.

De ella.

Y de él.

Horrorizada, se paró de golpe y cruzó la habitación alejándose del rubio.

_De ella…_

De pronto las ganas de poder cruzar las paredes se hicieron muy grandes.

_-Hermione, no lo hagas_- habló el rubio desde el sillón.

_-¿Hacer qué, Malfoy?- _preguntó alterada.

Había permitido que Draco Malfoy la besara, y la peor parte… deseaba permitirlo otra vez.

_-No huyas-_ le respondió.

_-No estoy huyendo-_ se defendió, sabiendo que, en realidad, sí estaba huyendo.

El rubio se levantó del sillón y recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de ella.

_-Necesitamos hablar_- le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo, en un intento de detenerla de cualquier otra posible huida.

_-Malfoy- _siseó la castaña mientras zafaba su brazo del agarre, con las pequeñas hormigas reclamando, _suplicando, _que lo dejara acariciarla una vez más _-Solo porque empezamos a ser amigos, no significa que puedes…-_

_-¿Besarte?- _bufó satisfecho _-Vamos Granger, ambos sabemos que esto es algo más que amigos- _dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

Hermione se congeló _–Malfoy, lo que sea que vaya a pasar, en el aspecto…- _trago profundo _–Físico, pues será eso. Algo físico y necesario, para que podamos tener un hijo-_ aclaró _-Somos amigos, o al menos estamos intentando serlo, no podemos dejar que esto se nos salga de control-_

El rubio rió –_Me sorprende que hables con tanta convicción de algo que en realidad no sientes-_

Hermione lo miró perturbada –_Malfoy, acordamos que esto es solo… un pacto, negocio, como demonios quieras llamarle. Nada de besos innecesarios. Mucho menos– _titubeó _-Hablar de besos no planeados que son… innecesarios-_

_-¿Y cuando acordamos eso, Granger?_- preguntó el rubio –_Porque yo no recuerdo esa parte-_

_-Pues si lo acordamos…- _murmuró -_O al menos debimos hacerlo-_

Suficientes problemas tenía ella ya, con el hecho de que acababa de aceptar ser la madre de su hijo…

Tenía que jurarse a sí misma no caer ante el encanto del rubio.

Aceptaría ser su amiga… porque al fin y al cabo serían ambos padres del mismo niño…

Pero no podía…

_No_ iba a darse el lujo de sentir algo más por Draco Malfoy.

_-No lo acordamos, Granger-_ insistió Malfoy con una sonrisa _–Y no se me ocurre otra cosa de la que pudiéramos…-_ se acercó otro poco -_Hablar-_

_-¡Malfoy!- _exclamó Hermione golpeando su pie derecho contra el suelo –_Ya sé que el molestarme representa una verdadera diversión para ti, pero esto es serio-_

La cara de Malfoy perdió su sonrisa.

_-Por supuesto que es serio. Muy serio- _respiró _-¿Sabes que se cruzó por mi cabeza momentos antes de tocar tu puerta?-_

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

_-Pensé que la única cosa que podría hacer mi vida perfecta, es que tú aceptaras ser la madre de mi hijo- _Draco Malfoy volvió a acercarse tanto, que la espalda de la castaña se pegó contra la pared, permitiendo que los cuerpos de ambos se tocaran.

El rubio levantó sus brazos, aprisionándola.

_-Draco…-_ susurró, sorprendida por el temblor en su propia voz _–Tal vez… no deberíamos. No debemos…- _intentó sonreír -_Amigos, ¿recuerdas?-_

_-Amigos que van a coger-_ dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Hermione apretó fuertemente sus párpados.

_Coger._

Sonaba tan frío, crudo, irreal.

Y sin embargo, eso era lo que iban a hacer.

_Coger._

Nada menos y nada más.

_-No compliquemos las cosas_- suplicó hondo –_No arruinemos esta amistad-_

Ella era fuerte, pero su corazón, no tanto.

_-Paso la mayor parte del tiempo pensando… deseando estar dentro de ti, Hermione- _el rubio declaró_ –Creo que esta amistad va a tomar un rumbo muy diferente…-_

_-Malfoy-_ le interrumpió _-Tienes cientos de amiguitas con las cuales coges- _protestó la castaña, llenando sus ojos de emoción _–No veo por qué tú y yo debamos ser diferentes-_

Draco Malfoy la empujó totalmente contra la pared sin más palabras.

Bajando su cabeza, la besó lentamente, con tanta delicadeza que la dejó temblando.

_-Porque tú no eres como ellas- _le murmuró, dejando una vereda de pequeños y suaves besos de su oreja, a su mejilla y finalmente, más allá.

El corazón de Hermione se estrujó.

_-Las cosas van a cambiar –_ continuó el rubio _–Las cosas ya han cambiado. Durante meses, todo esto ha estado rondando por mi cabeza- _susurró, con sus dedos colándose bajo su blusa.

Fríos.

Y ella se derritió.

_-Una persona no se enamora de la noche a la mañana- _le dijo_ –Pero lo que sentimos… lo que podamos sentir. No podemos evitarlo–_

Hermione miró esos profundos ojos grises, y se perdió…

Supo que se perdería por siempre, cuando viera esos ojos.

_-No puedo ser lo que tú quieras que sea-_ murmuró.

_-No te pido eso, Hermione. Sólo sé tú misma-_

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero la protesta murió ahí.

Y sus labios le correspondieron, una y otra, otra vez.

En pocos minutos, los dedos del rubio dejaron de reconocer fronteras, mientras la recorrían entera, sin prisa, repetidos, constantes.

Y deslizándolos por los rizos castaños, levantó la cabeza de ella, conectando sus miradas.

_-Dime que pare_- le murmuró, mientras besaba la línea de su mandíbula. La piel tersa de ella se sentía tan bien contra sus labios_ –Dime que no lo deseas, que no lo necesitas -_

_-Draco…- _susurró la castaña.

Se alejó para mirarla a los ojos _–Tienes que decirlo, Hermione. Yo no tengo la fuerza para detenerme_-

Su cerebro trabajó a velocidad descomunal.

En menos de una hora, había aceptado ser la madre del hijo de Draco Malfoy. Todos sus planes a futuro, se veían ahora lejanos, y tan insignificantes.

Él le estaba pidiendo que diera un montón de pasos a ciegas, y maldita sea, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

La vida era tan corta.

Y con él, tocándola, consumiéndola, perdiéndola en un sinfín de impresiones, parecía absurdo querer volver atrás.

Haber llegado tan lejos…parecía absurdo querer volver atrás.

'_Amigos que van a coger'_

¿Quería realmente eso ella?

¿Sólo coger?

Sus labios por fin fueron libres, y ligera, pero firme, lo empujó hacia atrás.

_-Así no- _le dijo, mirando al suelo, el techo, la alfombra, todo menos a él _–Hasta que tengamos listo el contrato, y sea estrictamente necesario para concebir-_

Las facciones de Draco Malfoy se endurecieron por un instante.

La observó, nerviosa, incoherente, con las manos temblando y las mejillas ardiendo de emoción.

Y el Slytherin no necesitó más.

_-Como tú lo desees-_ susurró, deseando jodidamente _demasiado_ abalanzarse contra ella y continuar.

_-¿Qué?-_ articuló totalmente desconcertada.

No imaginó que él aceptaría un _no_ tan fácilmente…

Él sonrió complacido.

Ella lo deseaba, tanto como él la deseaba a ella también.

Pero necesitaba ser paciente, y sobre todo, cuidadoso.

No quería perderla tan pronto, y de alguna extraña manera, no quería que ella lo perdiera a él.

–_Esperaré-_

_-¿Disculpa?-_ preguntó perdida.

Sonriendo aún más, tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos.

_-Hasta que no lo sientas como yo lo siento…- _declaró mientras volvía a besarla_ –Esperaré-_

La acarició de nuevo, lento, suave… Y se alejó.

.

Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí, Hermione se deslizó hasta el suelo, abrazando sus piernas.

'_Hasta que no lo sientas como yo lo siento'_

Hundió la cabeza y respiró hondo.

Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

.

...

.....

...

.

_-Malfoy, como tu abogado, es mi deber informarte que este contrato es absurdo. Si por algún motivo ella decide llevarte a la corte, el Juez se reirá de ambos-_

Malfoy abrió la boca mientras Blaise Zabinni continuaba.

_-Como tu amigo de toda la vida… te digo que este plan tuyo es realmente estúpido-_

_-No eres el primero en decirlo, Blaise-_

_-Y aún así… ¿insistes en seguir con esto?-_

_-Yo…- _el rubio respiró hondo _–Yo realmente quiero un hijo, Blaise-_

_-Eso lo entiendo, Draco. Pero vamos… donación de óvulos, renta de vientres ¡Accidentes de una noche desenfrenada!-_

_-Si… la cosa, Blaise_- habló serio el rubio _–Quiero un hijo con Granger-_

_-¿Por qué ella?_- Blaise se recargó en su silla de cuero. Desde el momento en que Draco Malfoy había entrado a su oficina le notó diferente… con una sonrisa que estaba seguro el rubio ni sabía que traía estampada en la cara.

_-Ella es… única-_

_-¿No lo son todas las mujeres?- _bufó el italiano _-¿No te molesta que tal vez la única razón por la que ella haga todo esto, es para conseguir el dinero de su fundación?-_

La sonrisa del rubio desapareció de inmediato.

_-Todos tienen un precio, Blaise. Y aunque admito que sería genial si todo esto fuera de a gratis…-_ se reclinó frente al escritorio del moreno –_Además, estoy pidiendo mucho. Mi parte del trato es la más gratificante. Es decir… hombre…- _sonrió satisfecho _–Tendré sexo con Hermione Granger-_

Blaise levantó la ceja.

_-Y hace unos días_…- recordó el rubio por un instante _-Estoy seguro que no será desagradable-_ continuó–_A ella, le tocará cargar un bebé por nueve meses, sin contar el montón de horas de doloroso parto. Sus intenciones con la fundación son realmente honorables, así que es un precio justo, que estoy dispuesto a pagar-_

Blaise regresó a su silla, soltando una carcajada inmensa -_¡Te gusta Granger!-_

_-Difícil no hacerlo- _Draco Malfoy ignoró el tonito sugestivo de su amigo –_Es una mujer increíble. Inteligente, divertida y con un humor tan ácido como el mío-_

_-Malfoy…-_ sonrió lascivo el moreno _–Te gusta Granger. Realmente te gusta. Punto-_

Blaise Zabinni estaba, honestamente, muy sorprendido. Conocía a Malfoy desde niños, e inclusive entonces, el rubio había sido una persona solitaria. Siempre tenía un montón de mujeres y gente besándole el trasero. Pero la mayoría sólo obtenían la apariencia.

Draco Malfoy no se abría tan fácil a la gente, en especial a una mujer.

_-¿Y por qué no…? Es que no jodas, Malfoy. Cortéjala, invítala a salir, ¡o algo!-_

_-Granger no tiene citas. Al menos, no conmigo-_ dijo abatido_ -Decir "No" es su actividad favorita en cuanto a mí se refiere-_

_-De acuerdo- _sonrió picado el italiano _–¡Realmente tengo que verla! Alguien que se atreve a decirle al gran Draco Malfoy "no" es… ¡Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos!-_

Draco Malfoy bufó rodando los ojos _–Lo verás en cinco minutos, cuando ella cruce esa puerta-_

Justo mientras hablaba, la puerta de la oficina de Blaise Zabinni se abrió, y en un segundo, una Hermione ansiosa entraba a la gran estancia.

Era la primera vez que se veían ambos después del _pequeñito _malentendido de hacía unos cuantos días…

Lo miró primero a él, vestido impecable y sentado con elegancia en la silla.

Su corazón se estrujó.

'_Amigos que van a coger'_

Y él le sonrió amable.

'_Hasta que no lo sientas como yo lo siento'_

_-¿Llegué tarde?-_ preguntó nerviosa.

_-La fiesta no podría empezar sin ti, Granger-_

Hermione rodó los ojos, camuflando el temblor en sus piernas y las ganas de salir corriendo o en su defecto… saltarle encima a él.

_-Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabinni_- presentó el rubio –_Blaise Zabinni, Hermione Granger-_

Mientras tomó la manó de Blaise, Hermione sonrió _–Para ti, Hermione-_

El moreno notó de inmediato la cara de descomposición del rubio.

_-¡Por supuesto! Llámame Blaise-_

La castaña se sentó en la silla junto a la de Draco Malfoy.

_-Así que, Hermione, solo falta tu abogado y podremos comenzar- _informó el italiano.

La castaña se frotó las manos, ansiosa.

_-Eso no será necesario, vengo en representación de mí misma-_

_-¿Estás segura?-_ preguntó contrariado _-Conozco a unos grandes abogados que…-_

_-No te molestes Blaise, en serio-_ la castaña reprimió las ganas de voltear a ver al rubio _–Confío en Malfoy… Bueno, más o menos-_

_-Granger- _respondió divertido el susodicho -_Hieres a mi latente corazón-_

_-¿Corazón? ¿Tú? ¿Y latiendo…?- _dijo burlona _-Soñar tanto no es bueno, Malfoy-_

Las miradas de ambos se conectaron, recordando que el corazón de ambos, había latido particularmente muy aprisa hacía pocos días.

_-Draco, realmente me agrada_- interrumpió Blaise, divertido por la dinámica.

_-Me alegra que te agrade, Blaise- _respondió sarcástico el rubio.

Regresando su atención a la castaña, Draco Malfoy preguntó _-¿Estás segura que no quieres un abogado para que te asesore, Hermione?-_

¿Hermione? No. Mal. Muy mal. Tenía que parar esto del Hermione… ¡La estaba matando!

_-Honestamente Malfoy, entre menos gente sepa de esto, mejor-_

Decidida, sacó una pluma de su bolso. Estiró la mano y tomó el contrato de encima del escritorio.

Blaise Zabinni analizó a su amigo y a Hermione Granger mientras la castaña releía el documento.

¿Así que esta era la mujer con la que Draco quería tener un hijo?

Él había sido testigo de las innumerables mujeres que habían visitado la cama del rubio –pelinegras, pelirrojas, rubias y morenas de infarto- todas eran modelos de revista, con tremendos cuerpazos, y cerebro del tamaño de un cacahuate.

Y bueno, Hermione Granger, en definitiva, no era como ninguna de ellas.

Aunque no era nada fea, su belleza no era del tipo que saldría en un desfile, y vamos… su cerebro, no podía, ni de broma, ser del tamaño de un penique.

Esto se iba a poner muy interesante.

…

…

_-¡No! ¡Ni lo sueñes Malfoy! ¡De ninguna manera! Puedes estar en el parto, inclusive, iré a todas las citas del doctor contigo… Pero de ninguna forma, y escúchame bien-_ gritó una alterada Hermione -_¡Primero muerta antes de mudarme contigo!_

Sus ojos castaños se clavaron en Blaise _-¡Tu amigo está loco!-_

Y de nuevo se dirigieron al rubio _-¡Tú estás loco!-_

Blaise murmuró _-Personalmente creo que la idea en general si es un poco loca pero…-_

_-¡Suficiente, Granger! Párale a esto de "Malfoy loco"-_ interrumpió el rubio -_Esta es una buena idea. Buenísima. Granger…-_ suspiró paciente –_Hermione, es totalmente razonable que te mudes conmigo. Un embarazo no es algo fácil, necesitarás tener a alguien cerca que pueda ayudarte con tus pies hinchados, indicarte lo que puedes comer, o si necesitas ir con el doctor_- sonrió satisfecho_ –Haré tu vida más fácil-_

Hermione reprimió las ganas de gritar _–Claro…-_ bufó _–Después de que la hagas insoportable-_

Draco Malfoy continuó como si la castaña no hubiese hablado –_Como el contrato lo marca, después de que hayas dado a luz, durante los primeros tres meses, tomaré unas vacaciones del trabajo, para que ambos podamos criar a nuestro hijo-_

_-O hija…-_ gruñó la castaña.

_-Y para asegurar el que tú quedes embarazada, compartir el mismo espacio vital hará nuestra "concepción" muchísimo más fácil –_sonrió lascivo _–Acceso rápido y directo, Granger-_

Hermione sudó frío.

_-No, Malfoy. Nada. ¿Y aparte quieres convertirte en mi nutriólogo personal? A mí nadie me dice que puedo y que no puedo comer-_ rebatió necia.

_-De acuerdo…- _cedió el rubio _-No te diré qué comer y qué no. Solo quiero ayudar a que comas las cosas correctas para ti y el bebé. Asegurar la concepción y luego el desarrollo del embarazo, como ácido fólico y vitaminas-_

_-Ácido fólico mi...-_

_-¡De acuerdo!-_ interrumpió Blaise _–Hagamos un trato aquí. Ambos cuidan lo que comen, así que si Hermione tiene que comer ciertas cosas, tú serás solidario, Draco-_

La castaña sonrió triunfante.

_-En cuanto a lo de la mudanza, recomendaría que ambos se muden-_

_-¡¿Qué?!- _preguntó alterado el rubio.

_-Malfoy… no puedes pedirle a Hermione que sea la única que se mude. Mi recomendación es que busquen un sitio neutral para ambos. Ninguno invade el territorio del otro. Un lugar en el que los dos puedan vivir a gusto-_

Hermione miró a Blaise y después a Malfoy, y de nuevo a Blaise _–De hecho, esas me parecen muy buenas ideas. Si yo sufro…- _sonrió contenta _–Malfoy también sufre-_

_-Gracias, amigo…-_ el sarcasmo en la voz del rubio era innegable.

_-Cuando quieras, compañero-_ sonrió el moreno.

Levantándose de la enorme silla, Hermione imitó la sonrisa del italiano _–Bueno caballeros, creo que ha sido todo. Me retiro-_

Blaise Zabinni se levantó y de inmediato cruzó su brazo por el escritorio para despedirse de la castaña _–Haré los cambios necesarios, y les mandaré a ambos el documento final por lechuza, para que lo lean y lo firmen-_

_-Me parece perfecto, Blaise-_ sonrió Hermione _–Nos estamos viendo-_

Y salió de la oficina, seguida por la atenta mirada de Draco Malfoy.

…

…

_-¿Te vas a quedar ahí como idiota?-_

_-¿Eh?-_

Blaise Zabinni rodó los ojos y señaló la puerta.

…

…

_-Granger, ¡espera!-_ le gritó Draco Malfoy, antes de que ella apretara el botoncito del elevador.

_-¿Sí?-_ preguntó inquieta.

¿Ahora qué?

Draco sonrió y se metió junto con ella al elevador.

El silencio reinó durante unos cuantos segundos…

_-¿De verdad es tan espeluznante la idea de vivir conmigo?-_ le preguntó serio, sin mirarla a la cara.

Hermione sintió al aire atragantando sus pulmones.

_-¿Cómo?- _

El ruido los distrajo un instante y las puertas se abrieron en el quinto piso.

Cuando se cerraron y nadie más entró, Draco volteó a verla.

_-Que si vivir conmigo es una idea tan espeluznante- _

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un poquito de remordimiento.

_-No es eso-_

_-¿Entonces?-_

_-Yo…- _

Las puertas se abrieron en el cuarto piso y dos hombres vestidos de traje entraron.

Hermione desvió la mirada de la del rubio y la dirigió hacia al frente.

_-¿Entonces?-_ le preguntó Malfoy por segunda ocasión.

Pero la castaña inclinó la cabeza hacia las otras dos figuras en el elevador, indicándole que era algo que no deseaba discutir con otras personas presentes.

Draco Malfoy asintió paciente y esperó a que llegaran al tercer piso, donde ambos hombres salieron y los dos volvieron a quedar solos.

_-¿Granger?-_

_-No quiero…-_ Hermione exhaló –_No quiero vivir en el mismo lugar que tú-_

_-¿Por qué?- _le preguntó él, serio, y un poco molesto.

_-Porque no te soporto-_ soltó sin pensar, y notando lo grosera que había sonado, se corrigió de prisa –_Además, no quiero vivir en un lugar donde tenga que soportar la pasarela de conquistas tuyas cada bendita noche- _

Las puertas abrieron y cerraron en el segundo piso.

_-¿Por qué?-_ le cuestionó Draco, acercándose ligeramente a ella _-¿Temes ponerte celosa?_

Hermione bufó y se cruzó de brazos, evitando a toda costa que la cercanía del rubio la afectara _–Por supuesto que no-_ negó _– Solo que no sería bueno para el bebé-_

Draco Malfoy asintió

Y luego sonrió triunfante.

_-¿Segura?-_

El ruido de que habían llegado al primer piso retumbó en el aire.

_-Se…segura- _

Draco la dejó perpleja cuando se acercó un último paso y la besó en la mejilla.

Las puertas se abrieron.

Y él, tranquilo, impasible y sereno salió por ellas.

_-No tienes de qué preocuparte-_ le dijo, mientras ella sentía a su mejilla ardiendo y quedándose inmóvil dentro del elevador _–Cuando tengas a mi hijo en el vientre, no pienso tocar a ninguna otra-_

Las puertas se cerraron.

Y Hermione Granger recordó respirar.

…

.

* * *

...

Prometí escenas nuevas. Y ahí están.

:D

Muchísimas gracias a**: ****Holly90****, ****luna-maga****, ****Karix7****, ****Honneygranger****, ****betzacosta****, ****La Flacu****, ****Irene Garza****, ****SunnyDay3****, ****Sobeyda ****, ****Elianela****, ****GeMa Malfoypooh****, ****Karii Malfoy****, ****CristinaLZ****, ****tormenta oscura****, thalia, ****Angy Malfoy****, Smithback, ****.** Su apoyo me deja sin palabras y con muchas ganas de escribir.

_Obsesionada con 'Glee'_

_Noah –dios-del-sexo-hermoso-espécimen-humano-de-corte-de-cabello-chistoso- Puckman ¡Soy tUya!_

_Sari_

_(tuuuuyaaaaaa)_

_(8) swEEt cArOliNe (8) XD_


	6. Monitos en celo

**nOtita dE sU ****mUy aPenAda ****aUtOra: **

Lo sé, no hay vergüenza :( me disculpo como no tienen idea, por la jodida tardanza. Haré lo mejor que pueda para que no vuelva a pasar tanto tiempo entre una actualización y otra.

De nuevo, una enorme disculpa, y de antemano, mil gracias por su paciencia.

...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de JK Rowling

* * *

...

**...**

**..........**

**..........**

**"PLAN MACABRO"**

**..........**

**..........**

**...**

**.**

**6. MONITOS EN CELO**

**.**

**...**

...

.

_-Hermione, tienes que estar bromeando, ¿cierto?–_ habló una muy alterada pelirroja _– Es decir… cariño, tienes que estar bromeando-_

Ginny Weasley esperó a que Hermione Granger comenzara a reír como loca desquiciada, y confirmara que efectivamente, esto era una broma. Solo una broma.

Pero en lugar de un montón de carcajadas, solo recibió un muy largo silencio.

_-¡Hermione Jane Granger! ¿Has perdido la cabeza?-_

_-Yo…-_

_-¡No! ¡Ni te molestes en contestar!- _la interrumpió _-¡Por supuesto que has perdido la cabeza!- _suspiró _–Es la única explicación razonable a todo esto que acaba de salir de tu boca. O de plano…-_ inclinó la cabeza –_Te has estado drogando_ – y le preguntó esperanzada _-Te has estado drogando, ¿verdad?-_

_-Podríamos ir al baño detrás del mostrador para darte una muestra de orina-_ ofreció su amiga.

_-Oh, que linda, gracias-_ bufó la pelirroja _– ¡Pero no gracias! En serio Hermione...¡¿Qué demonios?!- _volvió a gritar _-¿Tú y Malfoy? ¡¿Teniendo un hijo?!-_

_-Bueno cuando lo dices así-_ susurró la castaña_ –No suena como un plan tan genial…-_

_-Cariño…-_ habló paciente la menor del los Weasley –_Sin importar cómo lo digas, es un mal plan. Escucha –_ suspiró _– Sé que Malfoy puede ser asquerosamente sexy, y estoy consciente que podría manipular a cualquiera…-_ soltó rodando los ojos -_¡__Sería capaz de meterse entre los pantalones de Dumbuldore con esa sonrisa que se carga! Pero linda…-_ la tomó cariñosamente de las manos _–Eres más lista que eso… hacer un trato con el diablo nunca lleva a nada bueno-_

_-¿De verdad crees que sea él tan malo? Es decir- _se mordió el labio nerviosa –_Sé que es un maldito mujeriego, pero… la forma en que lo dice, y yo creo… sería un muy buen padre-_

La pelirroja bufó.

_-De acuerdo, tal vez no sea tan malo. Al menos…- _lo pensó un poquito _–No todo el tiempo. Y cuando una lo ve pasar, con toda esa sensualidad desbordando y la sonrisita de "podría-cojerte-ahoritita-mismo-en-el-suelo-y-me-rogarías-la-repetición" pues no te culpo…Pero Hermione-_ habló muy seria la pelirroja _–Malfoy es como uno de esos perros que te encuentras en la calle. Primero te envolverá con su dulzura, convenciéndote que es totalmente inofensivo, con su mirada perdida, derritiéndote el corazón. Y justo, cuando bajes la guardia… te va a morder, o traduciendo, se meterá en la cama con la primera que se le arroje encima. Y honestamente, no podrás culparlo, porque tú sabías, y linda, lo supiste todo el tiempo, que él era ese perro… está en su naturaleza-_

_-Pues no bajo la guardia nunca, y listo-_ dijo una no muy convencida castaña.

_-Así que, tendrás sexo con él. Vivirás con él. Estarás embarazada de él. Y aún así…_- preguntó escéptica-_ ¿No te enamorarás de él?-_

_-Exacto-_

_-No, Hermione. Soy yo, Ginny, ¿recuerdas?- _le dijo_ -Prácticamente tu hermana. Si hay alguien que te conoce esa soy yo. Y yo sé lo sensible que eres. Por fuera aparentas toda esta fuerza, como una coraza anti-golpes, pero por dentro eres muy vulnerable…-_

_-Gracias Ginny–_ bufó la castaña _-Ahora solo levantaré mi autoestima del suelo y le sacudiré la pisadota que acabas de darle-_

_-Lo siento, cariño, pero sabes que estoy en lo correcto _– insistió la pelirroja_ –Eres endemoniadamente sensible y vulnerable. Malfoy va a comerte viva… si tú lo dejas-_

_-Pues no lo dejo y ya. Soy más fuerte de lo que crees-_

_-No te pongas a la defensiva-_

_-Pues tú que estás atacando mi coraza anti-golpes-_

La pelirroja rió_ –Pero sabes que te adoro, ¿cierto?-_

_-Pues entonces apóyame. Dime que soy una patea-traseros-insensible, que Malfoy es el que debería preocuparse, el que…- _recalcó _- El que se está metiendo en un grave y gordo lío-_

_-Bueno, pues Malfoy va a estar en serios problemas si piensa siquiera en morder a mi Hermione- _sonrió la pelirroja.

_-Pues no es precisamente lo que estaba buscando…- _sonrió de regreso_ –Pero supongo que será lo único que vas a darme-_

_-¿Ayudaría si te digo que creo que tienes más posibilidades que cualquier otra mujer, de domesticar a Malfoy?-_

_-¿Eh?-_

_-Creo que tú eres lo que él necesita en su vida-_

_-No estoy intentando entrar a su vida-_

_-Lo dice la mujer que se va a mudar con él, con la que tendrá sexo pecaminoso a todas horas. Y que no se me olvide_…– recalcó_ –La que va a darle un hijo-_

_-De acuerdo. Me retracto un poquito- _rodó los ojos _–La mujer que no va a estar mucho tiempo en su vida. Lo suficiente para procrear, pero no lo suficiente como para entrenarlo o lo que sea que andes imaginando…-_

La pelirroja se calló unos segundos, mirando atentamente a su amiga.

_-Tal vez… Tal vez ya lo estás domesticando. Es decir, Malfoy nunca ha sido de los que juegan con niños y eso… no que los trate mal, pero jamás imaginaría que estuviera buscando formar una familia. Así que, ¿por qué ahora?-_

_-Pues ya casi tenemos treinta…-_

_-Bien, de acuerdo. Ya está en la edad de andar sentando cabeza. A lo que me refiero_– entrecerró los ojos pensativa_ -¿Por qué tú? No me malinterpretes, pero honestamente, uno pensaría que elegiría a una super modelo con cerebro de calabaza aplastada…-_

_-¡Gracias Ginny!-_ bufó la castaña _-Recuérdame no llamarte cuando esté deprimida-_

–_De hecho te estoy alagando…- _la pelirroja rio divertida_ -A lo que intento llegar es el por qué te eligió a ti… Ya sabes, el mujeriego por excelencia, el dios del sexo Malfoy, el señor me-cojo-todo-lo-que-se-mueva, te escogió a ti para ser… bueno… su hembra-_

_-¡¿Su qué?!- _preguntó la castaña con los ojos bien abiertos.

_-Su hembra… su pareja… la madre de su retoño…como quieras decirle-_

_-Te juro Ginny, que a veces, me das miedo-_

La pelirroja continúo _–No eligió a Parkinson, Greengrass, o todo el montón de serpientes venenosas que le combinarían tan bonito…-_

_-Tal vez él creyó…-_ analizó la castaña _–Tal vez él cree que soy una opción más accesible…-_

_-Y eso nos regresa a la teoría de "Suavecita por dentro y dura por fuera"- _interrumpió la pelirroja.

La castaña se pasó las manos por el cabello, recordando cómo se veía su imagen frente al espejo.

¿Qué podría verle Malfoy a ella, que no pudiera verle a otras mujeres?

_-Linda, tal vez significa algo más. No puedo creer que estoy a punto de decir esto…- _respiró profundo la pelirroja - _Pero tal vez le gustas a Draco Malfoy. De gustarle… realmente gustarle-_

_-Pues…- _balbuceó la castaña, nerviosa ante esa posibilidad - _No importa. De cualquier manera no tendrá la mínima oportunidad de morderme, o gustarme. Mi guardia está bien alta. Soy una patea-traseros-insensible, y Draco Malfoy no es más que…nada, simplemente nada para mí-_

_-Seguro- _bufó sarcástica su amiga _-¿Y por qué le pediste al abogado este, Zabinni, que cambiara el contrato?-_

_-No podía vivir con ese contrato en mi consciencia. Le pedí que eliminara la parte donde Malfoy me da un montón de dinero por el simple hecho de darle un hijo…- _suspiró la castaña_ –Me hacía sentir… vendida-_

_-¿Y Malfoy sabe que hiciste ese tremendo cambio?-_

La castaña retorció sus manos, ansiosa –_No. Le dije a Blaise que no firmaría si le contaba a Malfoy. Y como en realidad era quitar la parte turbia del contrato, o al menos la que afectaba a su amigo, aceptó-_

_-Ah… ¿y entonces qué demonios sacas tú de todo esto?_

_-Cállate, Weasley - _gruñó la castaña.

La pelirroja solo pudo sonreír.

Su teoría de suavecita por dentro estaba más que reconfirmada.

_-¿Y Harry_?...- recordó petrificada_ -¿Y Ron?- _exclamó alterada_ -¡Van a matarte! ¡Después de matarlo a él! ¿No has pensado en cómo van a reaccionar?-_

_-Pues si lo he pensado…-_ masculló la castaña –P_ero ya estoy grandecita para tomar mis propias decisiones. Y cuando se enteren…- _sonrió conforme –_Será demasiado tarde y no podrán hacer nada al respecto-_

_-Ah… de acuerdo-_ sonrió satisfecha la pequeña Weasley. En lo personal siempre había pensado que esos dos no dejaban a su amiga respirar lo suficiente _–Y a todo esto… nombrarán a su tercera hija en mi honor, ¿cierto?-_

La castaña comenzó a reír _-Para ser la persona que estuvo gritándome hace unos pocos minutos que estaba loca y drogada, has saltado muy rápido a lo de "tendrán tres hijos, un perro y un patio trasero del tamaño de un estadio"-_

_-Es que Hermione- _se defendió la pelirroja _–Ustedes dos tiene tan poco sentido que realmente tienen todo el sentido del mundo. Es como la cosa esa del blanco y el negro-_

_-¿La cosa del blanco y el negro?-_ preguntó extrañada.

_-El blanco y el negro no se parecen en nada- _le explicó_ –Pero cuando los pones juntos, son irremediablemente hermosos. Se complementan el uno al otro- _sonrió su amiga_ –Puedo verlos a ustedes dos, sacándose lo mejor de cada uno, claro, si logras superar lo de Malfoy-ha-roto-más-corazones-que-cualquier-otro-mortal-que-haya-habitado-la-tierra-_

La castaña se quedó helada, sin saber muy bien cómo responder a eso.

-_Ustedes realmente tienen una relación de odio-amor, ¿no es así?-_

_-Mmm…-_ pensó la castaña _–Más odio y nada de amor, diría yo. Pero algo así se asemeja-_

_-Dices que hoy en la tarde van a salir a buscar departamento, ¿cierto?-_

_-Si-_

_-¿Ves?- rio _la pelirroja _-¡Ya lo estás domesticando!-_

_-Es parte del contrato…-_ gruñó la castaña.

_-Draco Malfoy jamás haría algo que no quisiera hacer-_

_-Todos hacemos cosas que a veces no queremos hacer, Ginny-_

_-Malfoy no. Usa sus agilidades de serpiente para escabullirse de cualquier cosa que no quiera hacer. Es un hueso duro de roer, el maldito-_

_-¿Ves cómo no me apoyas? –_ reclamó la castaña –_Él es todo duro por dentro y por fuera, ¿y yo soy toda suavecita por dentro?-_

_-Ahora me vas a restregar eso en la cara toda la vida, ¿no es así?-_

_-Sí. Y recuerda –_ sonrió lasciva la castaña _–La venganza es dulce, cuando te llame pelirroja-endemoniada-salida-del-infierno-hija-predilecta-de-lucifer, no te quejes-_

_-Granger, eres una pesada-_

_-¡Ah! Pero aún así me adoras-_ sonrió dulce la castaña _-Pero bueno, tengo que irme, hay una cacería de departamentos a la que debo asistir con cierto rubio oxigenado-_

_-Espera, espera-_ interrumpió su amiga _–Una última pregunta-_

_-Dispara-_

_-¿Cuándo van a empezar con la fabricación de bebés?-_

_-¿Disculpa?-_

_-¡Oh! Vamos, Hermione, no te hagas la tonta. ¿Cuándo comenzarán a hacer el amor como monitos en celo?-_

_-Yo ya me voy…-_

_-Ah… vamos, no seas cruel. Yo siempre te cuento cada vez que inicio una nueva aventura carnal- _sonrió pícara.

_-O también cuando estás teniéndola…-_ recordó poco complacida la castaña.

_-Dean…si-_ recordó también la pelirroja _-¡Era muy bueno! Me pregunto dónde dejé su dirección de chimenea…-_

_-Adiós, Ginny- _se despidió la castaña levantándose de la silla, dejando un par de billetes en la mesa.

_-¡Adiós Hermie! ¡Avísame cuando empieces a procrear con Malfoy!-_

...

...

_-Perdón por la tardanza- _se disculpó una Hermione sin aliento, justo al entrar a la oficina de Draco Malfoy.

_-¿Se puede saber dónde andabas?- _preguntó el susodicho, claramente malhumorado.

La castaña frunció el ceño -_¿Y se puede saber qué te importa?-_

_-Granger- _bufó, mientras se levantaba de la silla y cerraba su ordenador portátil -_Tan temprano, ¿y ya con ese genio?- _

_-Te repito, Malfoy- _siseó molesta -_¿Qué demonios te importa? _

_-Pues me importa porque vamos a llegar tarde con el de bienes raíces- _recalcó, señalando el reloj que adornaba su muñeca izquierda -_Y yo nunca llego tarde a ninguna cita-_

_-No seas exagerado- _le contestó, rodando los ojos_ -Todavía nos quedan quince minutos, y no es como si aparecerse llevara mucho tiempo-_

_-Oh, ilústrame Granger- _debatió burlón, mientras caminaba hacia ella -_¿De dónde has sacado la brillante idea de que vamos a aparecernos en la oficina de un muggle? ¿Acaso ya han inventado la tele-transportación?- _soltó incrédulo -_Que yo no me he enterado-_

_-¿Y cómo sabes tú que es la tele-trans…?- _parpadeó -_ ¿Dijiste muggle?-_

_-No solo de mal genio, ¿eh?- _le sonrió lascivo, acercándose aún más -¿_También amaneces sin tu sentido de la audición?- _

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, lista para rebatir con un comentario mordaz.

_- Sí, Granger- _la interrumpió, antes de que pudiera decir palabra -_He dicho muggle-_

_-¿Pero, por qué vamos a ver a un agente de bienes raíces muggle?-_ preguntó confundida, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo injustamente guapo que se veía Draco Malfoy con esa camisa de seda blanca.

_-¿No es obvio?- _susurró divertido, acariciando el brazo de ella con la yema de sus dos primeros dedos.

_-¿Qui… quiéres vivir en una casa muggle?- _balbuceó nerviosa -_¿En un barrio muggle?- _alzó la voz sorprendida _-¡¿Rodeado de muggles?!-_

Draco Malfoy soltó una carcajada_ -Para ser una descendiente de esa peculiar raza, y una ferviente defensora de sus derechos, no suenas muy emocionada con la idea…-_

_-No, espera- _lo detuvo, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, huyendo de su embriagante toque -_No me malinterpretes. Por supuesto que me encantaría vivir en un barrio muggle, pero no pensé que tú…-_

La mirada del rubio se tornó fría -_Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, Granger- _soltó con un tono molesto -_Sé lo mucho que te gustaría tener a nuestro hijo creciendo en ambos mundos…- _la mirada retornó a ser cálida -_No digo que la idea me encante-_ sonrió, acercándose tanto, que sus labios casi tocaron los de ella -_Pero si es algo que tú deseas…- _le susurró, con sus largos dedos acariciando su cintura -_Yo no voy a vacilar en dártelo-_

_-Yo…- _

Merlín, que quería besarlo. Y por Morgana, que quería que él la besara a ella.

_-Vamos, Hermione- _le musitó una última vez _-Que_ s_e ha hecho tarde- _dijo, alejándose súbitamente, con una sonrisa aún más agrande estampada en el rostro.

Hermione ahogó un pequeño grito.

'_Pero si es algo que tú deseas, yo no voy a vacilar en dártelo'_

El cabrón era un maldito malnacido que la manipulaba y…

Merlín, ¿a quién quería engañar?

_¿En qué mierda me he metido?_

...

...

Hermione observó al hombre, que parecía rondar los sesenta años, esperándolos en una pequeña oficina en el centro del ruidoso Londres _-Buenas tardes, Señor Malfoy -_

Al parecer, Draco Malfoy ya lo había conocido en persona, por cómo el agente de bienes raíces lo reconocía al instante.

_-Buenas tardes, John, disculpa el retraso-_

_-No se preocupe, entiendo que es un hombre muy ocupado_- en ese momento, dirigió toda su atención a Hermione _–Usted debe ser la Señora Malfoy, encantado de conocerla_- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

_-Oh, no, Draco y yo no estamos…-_

_-Usted disculpará a mi esposa- _la interrumpió el rubio, claramente divertido por la situación _–Ya sabe cómo son las mujeres, dicen estar listas en diez minutos y en realidad son veinte-_

El viejo soltó una carcajada _-Lo comprendo perfectamente-_ y volvió a dirigirle una enorme sonrisa a la castaña –_Pero con lo hermosa que es su esposa, cualquier retraso vale la pena-_

Draco Malfoy sonrió lascivo (¿y orgulloso?), mientras descarado, estiraba el brazo y lo enroscaba alrededor de las caderas de la castaña.

Hermione, por su parte, intentó contener las ganas de asesinar al rubio, y reprimió de paso, a las malditas jodidas mariposas que se le formaban en la boca del estómago.

¿Señora Malfoy?

¿De veras?

...

...

Cualquier pensamiento homicida se vio suprimido, cuando entraron al enorme piso, en la planta más alta, de ese monumental edificio rojo.

Decir lujoso era quedarse patéticamente corto.

¿Hermoso? Eso era ser mezquino.

-_Como usted me lo pidió, señor Malfoy_- habló el hombre, cuando les mostraba la enorme cocina de pinta industrial –_Un lugar lujoso, pero ideal para una familia entera-_

El susodicho volteó a verla a ella _-¿A ti que te parece, amor?-_ le dijo cariñoso, mandándole espasmos nerviosos a cada célula de su tembloroso cuerpo.

_-Yo…-_ respiró hondo, auto convenciéndose de que todo esto era una pesada bromita del rubio y no debía dejar que la afectara-_Pues me gusta pero…-_

_-¿Sí?-_ aguardó paciente Draco.

_-Siento que es muy frío y ni siquiera hay algún parque cerca-_

El rubio asintió –_La dama es la que manda, John_- declaró, perdiendo súbitamente el interés por el lugar –_Muéstranos el siguiente-_

_-Por supuesto-_

...

...

_-¿Y este, cariño?-_

Hermione no solo iba a asesinarlo, sino que iba a suicidarse en el maldito mismo proceso.

¿Qué manía del hurón de andarle poniendo apodos cariñosos, justamente ahorita?

_¿Lindura?_

_¿Corazoncito?_

_¿Amor?_

Furibunda, decidió que rechazaría todos y cada uno de los lugares que visitaran.

_-Demasiado blanco, amorcito-_ siseó constreñida.

Jodido Malfoy, que le dieran.

...

...

El señor John nunca había conocido una mujer tan exigente. Después de tres departamentos, dos pisos y una casa, la señora Malfoy no parecía conocer algo que la conformara ni le agradara lo suficiente.

Agotado, decidió jugarse una última carta.

_-¿Qué les ha parecido? Entiendo que no es tan grande pero…-_

_-Es perfecto-_ declaró la castaña en un suspiro.

Draco Malfoy podía ser un jodido reptil embustero; crío, inmaduro, pretencioso, que le decía corazoncito sin siquiera sentirlo.

Pero nada, ni siquiera eso, iba a alejarla de este lugar de ensueño.

Una pequeña casa, con jardín trasero, de dos pisos, que le recordaba justamente a su niñez.

Y era… perfecto.

Hermosamente perfecto.

Draco Malfoy, por su parte, no podía concebir a Hermione Granger dando… ¿saltitos?

Los daba alrededor de toda la cocina, abriendo gabinetes, cajones y probando si los grifos funcionaban.

Estaba dando saltitos como un estúpido conejo… un hermoso, castaño, suave y adorable conejito.

La miraba atento, mientras ella cuestionaba al agente de bienes raíces acerca de todo.

Su cabello estaba suelto, los hermosos risos caían cual cascada sobre su espalda.

Era hermosa. Con todas las curvas necesarias, fuerte, suave, sexy y adorable… todo al jodido mismo tiempo.

Cuando pasó junto a él para ver la despensa, le sonrió con una de esas sonrisas dulces, y tuvo que reprimir monumentalmente las ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya ahí mismo contra el refrigerador si era preciso…

En su lugar, apretó fuerte los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, y se recargó en una de las paredes de la cocina.

Tenía que esperar el momento oportuno, o si no, nada de esto funcionaría.

_-¿Malfoy?-_

_-¿Eh?-_ arrastró sus ojos desde las piernas de la castaña hasta enfocarlos de nuevo en el rostro.

_-De verdad que es perfecto-_

_-Si a ti te gusta, linda, entonces a mí me gusta-_ sus ojos grises se mantuvieron enfocados en los de ella, y pudo observar un ligero rubor en el cuello de la leona.

Ahora, se consideraba un ferviente fan de ese rubor que aparecía cada vez que ella se emocionaba o se ponía furiosa.

_-No es tan lujoso como los otros pero, de verdad creo que es perfecto-_

El vendedor sintió un alivio recorriendo todo su cuerpo y rápidamente intervino.

_-Déjeme mostrarle el patio trasero, le aseguro, que se morirá del gusto-_

Burlona, la castaña se acercó al rubio susurrando_ -Me revivirás si me "muero del gusto", ¿cierto?-_

Y con una sonrisa, siguió al vendedor.

_-Si estar tan cerca de ti y no poderte tocar no me mata primero… entonces sí, te reviviré-_ murmuró para sí mismo el rubio antes de seguir a la castaña.

...

.

* * *

...

¡Espero les haya gustado!

Mil gracias por sus reviews a: _**tormenta oscura**__**, **__**Angy Malfoy**__**, **__**saris305**__**, **__**luna-maga**__**, P**__**ao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha**__**, **__**Sobeyda **__**, **__**-'thalia779'-'**__**, **__**betzacosta**__**, **__**GeMa Malfoypooh**__**, lucy, **__**La Flacu**__**, **__**La ChancludaM**__**, Smithback, **__**Holly90**__**, **__**, yUyIsS, **__**Elianela**__**, **__**l0v3nist**__**, Darkhanyou, **__**Karii Malfoy**__**, **__**rockpink94**__**, **__**Almu24**__**, Thunder, **__**Simblack**__**, **__**Aiko Amitie**__**, **__**Ninkie Potter**__**, **__**andeli Malfoy Cullen**__**, **__**NaRuCaMi**__**, **__**RubbyMoon-chang-Sly**__**, **__**SunnyDay3**__**, **__**Cazweet**__**, **__**Misao Koishikawa**__**, Lucille, **__**donna008**__**, **__**EmilyGoncalvesFelton**__**.**_

Y por último, los invito humildemente a un nuevo Dramione en el que ando trabajando, titulado:** "****Uisge Beath****"**

Ojalá tengan oportunidad de pasarce por allá.

Y de nuevo mil mil gracias

.

Besitos

Sari


	7. A lo muggle

**nOtita dE lA aUtOra: **

una larga (e inexcusable) espera, pero me he torturado los ojos esta bella madrugada, para traerles un capitulo en extremo largo con escenas nunca antes vistas. muchísimas gracias de antemano, de nuevo una enorme disculpa. y ojalá disfruten el capítulo

...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de JK Rowling

* * *

...

**...**

**..........**

**..........**

**"PLAN MACABRO"**

**..........**

**..........**

**...**

**.**

**7. A LO MUGGLE**

**.**

**...**

...

.

_-¿Malfoy?-_

_-¿Si, Granger?-_

_-No que me esté quejando…-_ habló cautelosa, mientras que con la mirada recorría todos los rincones de la tienda, paranoica_ –Pero no crees tú que tres refrigeradores es un poquito… ¿extraño?-_

El rubio volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido _-¿Extraño? ¿Por qué sería eso extraño?-_

La castaña rodó los ojos –_Pues verás- _enfatizó -_La gente 'normal' tiene un solo refrigerador en su casa, y ya-_

_-¿Solo uno?-_ preguntó atónito el rubio.

_-Sí, Malfoy. Solo uno-_

_-¿Y por qué mierda tienen nada más uno?-_

–_Te diré…- _soltó entre exasperada y divertida _-Es costumbre guardar toda la comida en uno solo, por eso de ahorrar espacio, luz y sobre todo, salvaguardar el medio ambiente- _suspiró hondo _- ¿Para qué demonios quieres tres refrigeradores?-_

_-¿No es obvio?-_

La castaña sacudió la cabeza en negación.

_-Granger… me sorprende que el intelecto no te alcance para algo tan básico – _bufó_ -Uno es para mí, el otro para ti y el tercero para Junior- _soltó con una sonrisita cómplice (y poco cuerda)

Hermione abrió los ojos atónita _-¡¿Un refrigerador para cada uno?!-_

El rubio le respondió con otra enorme sonrisa.

_-Un refrigerador para cada uno-_

...

Cuando Hermione Granger había acordado ir de compras con Draco Malfoy para adquirir todo lo necesario que hacía falta en su nueva casa, creyó que sería algo de lo más rápido y sencillo, comprarían lo básico para sobrevivir, y ya, asunto arreglado.

¿Qué tan difícil podía resultar?

Pero…

En su vida imaginó que Draco Malfoy sería del tipo de persona que admiraba cada mueble, comparaba precios, y peor aún… contrastaba los colores… ¡para que combinaran!

Así que, aquí estaba ella, eligiendo tres refrigeradores de tres diferentes tamaños, para que, según el rubio, se ajustaran a la altura de cada uno.

El de ella no era tan alto como el de él (ni tan grande). Y el tercero… no llegaba _ni al metro de altura._

¿En qué vida asesinó a _quién_, para merecer esto?

...

_-Malfoy…- _suspiró abatida, por decimo novena vez _-¿Para qué quieres una parrilla?-_

_-Granger, de verdad, ¿qué te sucede hoy?_- sonrió, mientras le señalaba a un muy contento vendedor el asador que había elegido _-¿Pues en dónde crees que cocinaremos la carne los domingos? –_

Paciencia, Merlín. Paciencia…

_-¿Y sabes tú cómo usar una de esas cosas sin morir quemado en el intento?-_ le preguntó poco convencida.

_-Pues para eso han inventado los manuales, ¿no?- _sonrió victorioso_ –Quién diría que los muggles pensarían en todo_- murmuró satisfecho.

Hermione entrecerró sus párpados, rogando que si Malfoy moría quemado, mínimo no se la llevara a ella con él en el proceso.

_-Así que, tendremos parrilladas los domingos por las tardes, ¿eh? _– cuestionó, recelosa -_¿Y a quién invitaremos? Porque cuando todo mundo se entere…-_

El rubio sonrió despreocupado, mientras dirigía su atención a las enormes pantallas de plasma.

_-Si lo dices por San-Potty y su secuaz, despreocúpate –_ continúo mientras le señalaba al vendedor un gigantesco equipo de sonido _–Invitaremos a Blaise, la pequeña Weasley, incluso Lovegood, y con Junior… será perfecto-_

La imagen de pronto apareció en la cabeza de Hermione, con un pequeño niño rubio, Malfoy y un arbolito de navidad, un perro ladrando y dos gatos persiguiendo una bola de estambre…

Meneó la cabeza y alejó cualquier pensamiento así de peligroso.

_Y claramente desquiciado._

El vendedor la distrajo cuando ahogó (sin mucho éxito) un grito de absoluto éxtasis, porque Draco, no sólo se llevaba un equipo de sonido, sino, _dos_…

_Porque si esta baratija muggle se descompone, no pienso venir a comprar otra._

La castaña alzó la vista al cielo.

¿Por qué permites que me meta yo en estos líos?

...

_-No, Malfoy. Ni creas que voy a permitir que metas eso en mi casa-_

_-Vamos, Granger. No seas absurda…-_

_-¿Absurda?-_

_-Sí, absurda. ¿Qué tiene de malo esta preciosidad?-_

_-Llamas a eso… ¿preciosidad?-_

_-No tan preciosa como tú, por supuesto-_

La castaña cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho -_Malfoy, la adulación no te llevará a ningún lado conmigo-_

El rubio chasqueó la lengua divertido.

_-Entonces… ¿no me dejarás llevarla?-_

_-No-_

_-¡Pero es perfecta!-_

Lo miró inquisidora -_No pienso dormir en una cama de agua- _siseó firme.

_-Podemos comprar dos-_ sugirió el rubio -_Un día usamos la de agua y al otro día la normal-_

_-¡No vas a comprarnos dos camas, Malfoy!... espera_…- abrió los ojos horrorizada _-¡¿Quién dice que voy a dormir en la misma cama contigo?!-_

El rubio sonrió lascivo –_Me temo que fuiste tú la que lo ha sugerido-_

_-¡No! ¡Primero muerta!- _exclamó alterada, atrayendo la atención de varios clientes _-¡Cómprate tu cama de agua! Que yo a esa cosa… ¡no me subo!- _furiosa, se alejó a la siguiente sección de la tienda.

El rubio sonrió satisfecho, mientras pedía una sola cama normal, de tamaño familiar.

El vendedor sugirió _-¿No preferiría llevarse dos, por si alguna llegase a romperse?-_

Draco Malfoy lo miró serio.

_-Si se rompe, vendré por otra-_

No pensaba darle a la castaña ni una sola oportunidad de dormir en algún otro lado que no fuera entre sus brazos y sobre su _única _cama.

...

_- Malfoy…- _reprimió las ganas de golpearse el cráneo contra la pared más cercana _-¡¿Para qué demonios quieres tres inodoros?!-_

_-A estas alturas, creí que te sería bastante obvio-_

_-La casa, si mal no recuerdo… ¡no tiene tres baños!-_ gritó ya desquiciada_ -¡¿Dónde carajo vas a meterlos?!-_

_-Ah sí, respecto a eso…-_

_-Malfoy…_- susurró horrorizada _-¿Qué has hecho?-_

_-Tranquila, Granger, si sigues estresándote así, te arrugarás más pronto, y créeme, a ninguno de los dos nos conviene eso-_

_- ¡¿Qué mierda le has hecho a mi casa?!-_

¡Esa casa era perfecta! Si Malfoy había hecho algo para arruinarla, la castración sería la última de sus preocupaciones.

_-Solo hice que la agrandaran un poquito-_

_-¿Qué la agrandaran? Pero si…-_ titubeó –_La casa está perfecta, y quitarías espacio del jardín-_

_-Sabes, Granger, hay algo muy curioso y bonito, llamado magia… ¿has escuchado hablar de ella?-_

_-¡Es una casa muggle! ¡No puedes andarle metiendo cosas mágicas! ¡Está penado por el Ministerio! Si alguien se da cuenta… -_

_-Hermione- _sonrió orgulloso -¿_Crees que el Ministerio me negaría a mí, Draco-todo-poderoso-les-dono-cantidades-groseras-de-dinero-Malfoy, algo tan… pequeñito, como una remodelación inmobiliaria?-_

_-Eres… increíble-_ gruñó derrotada.

El rubio le guiñó el ojo _–No lo olvides nunca, preciosa-_

...

_-¿Cuál es el objeto de estos… objetos?-_ le preguntó de pronto el Slytherin, con una franca señal de confusión en el rostro.

Por suerte, el vendedor había ido en busca de una nueva libreta de productos, por lo que ella podría contestarle sin parecer idiota (él, por supuesto)

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_

_-Pues, admito que están curiosos y todo- _reflexionó con la mirada aguda -_Pero vamos, ¿cuál es la practicidad tras de ellos?-_

Había que admitir que Draco se veía _casi_ lindo con los labios fruncidos y la mirada tan inquisidora _-Malfoy, me sorprende que el intelecto no te alcance para tanto- _se burló divertida.

El rubio despegó la vista un momento del aparato y la miró entre serio y entretenido _-¿Sabías que es de mal gusto usar las frases patentadas de otros?-_

_-No me digas que la tienes patentada-_

_-Granger, cariño- _le giñó el ojo con todo el carisma que solo un maldito rompecorazones posee -_Todo en mi está patentado-_

_-¿Por qué sigue sorprendiéndome tu egocentrismo?- _bufó medio acalorada.

¿Se estaría descomponiendo la calefacción de la tienda?

_-Ni idea- _río sincero -_Así de fascinada he de tenerte-_

_-Malfoy…- _protestó ceñuda.

_-Bueno, y me vas a explicar para qué demonios son estos…- _regresó la mirada al aparato blanco que tenía enfrente -_¿Microlondas?-_

_-Microondas- _lo corrigió impaciente, aunque en el fondo, _pero muy ahí en el fondo_, enternecida.

Parecía un niño en una tienda de juguetes, apretando botones a lo 'nada inteligente' y frunciendo esos labios tan finos…

_-Como sea que se llame- _tomó el objeto entre sus palmas y lo apretó, como queriendo averiguar de qué material estaba hecho.

_-Sirven para calentar, y hasta hornear, los alimentos- _le contestó ella.

Malfoy despegó de nuevo la mirada del microondas y la miró desconcertado _-¿Y entonces para qué mierda quiero una estufa?-_

Hermione llevó la palma de sus manos a la cadera _-¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre?-_

El maldito hurón sonrió lascivo y se acercó un poco _-Pues a mi madre no…- _y le susurró cerca del oído -_Pero podría besarte a ti encantado-_

_-Malfoy…- _balbuceó nerviosa.

_-De acuerdo- _sonrió malditamente satisfecho, alejándose de pronto –_Entonces- _analizó -_Calentar comida- _y suspiró frustrado -_Pero, repito, ¿para qué demonios queremos entonces una estufa?-_

_-Son diferentes tipos de cocción- _intentó explicarle, ya un poco alterada.

El vendedor regresaría en cualquier momento y podría escucharlo todo -_Pero si tanto conflicto te provoca, pues no nos llevamos microondas y ya- _declaró impaciente.

_-¿Sin microondas?- _la miró perplejo _-¿Y cómo calentaremos lo que se supone debemos calentar en un microondas si no tenemos un maldito microondas?-_

_-¿Sabes? Existe esta cosa curiosa llamada magia…- _

_-No-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-¿Qué pensarán los vecinos de una familia sin microondas?- _exclamó contenido -_Claramente, levantaremos sospechas-_

_-¡No vamos a levantar sospechas si no tenemos microondas!-_ exclamó ahora ella, con ganas de golpearlo por absurdo y besarlo por encantador.

¿Qué demonios…?

_-Pues a mí me suena a que levantaremos sospechas, y no sé tú, pero no quiero crear malas relaciones con mis vecinos-_ declaró solemne, mirando a los microondas ahora con un nuevo y profundo respeto.

_-¿Y para qué demonios quieres buenas relaciones con los malditos endemoniados vecinos?- _siseó agitada.

_-¿Y con esa boca piensas besarme?-_

_-¡Malfoy!-_

El rubio meneó la cabeza y le dio dos palmaditas al microondas más grande, de color negro _-Pues entonces, ¿con los hijos de quién jugará junior?- _soltó con tono sabelotodo -_¿O piensas dejar a tu hijo sin amigos solo porque no quieres un maldito microondas que claramente, sirve para todo, menos para algo nuevo que no hace ya la maldita estufa y mi maldita varita?-_

_-¡Junior no necesita amigos cuyos padres juzguen a la gente por sus productos electrodomésticos!- _

¿Se le quedaron viendo los clientes y otros vendedores? Muy probablemente. Pero este maldito hurón de pacotilla la estaba sacando de las últimas casillas que le quedaban.

_-¿Y entonces?- _le refutó él -_¿Lo dejarás jugar solo y ya? Porque la princesa tardará en llegar otro rato, y mientras tanto, lo tendrás solo y desamparado, junto a su pobre padre- _recalcó emotivo -_Todo por tu síndrome trabajocólico y tu falta de sensibilidad a la hora de equipar tu cocina-_

_-Malfoy- _gruñó ahora sí colérica -_No te voy a permitir… espera-_lo miró asustada -_ ¿Princesa? ¿Cuál princesa?-_

_-Nuestra segunda hija, por supuesto-_ contestó de lo más natural.

_-¡¿Segunda hija?!- _ahora sí que esto estaba saliéndose de control -_¡Más te vale que estés bromeando, Draco Malfoy! Acordamos un hijo ¡No dos!-_

El rubio rodó los ojos, y de repente, le tomó la mano derecha, apresándola entre sus dedos.

Largos, fríos y suaves dedos.

_-Como sea, Granger-_levantó la muñeca y la posó cerca de sus labios, dándole un pequeño beso en el dorso de la palma_ -Nos llevaremos dos microondas y punto-_

Hermione tardó más de diez segundos en reaccionar.

_-¿Y tú crees que dos microondas levantarán menos sospecha que ninguno?- _articuló nerviosa, con cada pequeña fibra en su brazo temblando cerca de esos labios tan finos, y tan suaves.

_-Al menos no daremos la impresión de ser unos padres insensibles que no pueden comprarle siquiera un microondas a su pequeño hijo-_

_-Draco Malfoy, te juro…-_

La soltó despacio, dándole una de esas miradas que estaba segura, no lograría descifrar ni en un millón de años.

_-No tienes que agradecerlo, Granger- _chasqueó, recuperando la compostura y la sonrisa de lado -_ Que por cierto- _frunció de nuevo los labios -_¿No harán de estos en miniatura?-_

_..._

Cuando llegaron a la caja registradora, Hermione estaba segura que llevaban consigo la tienda entera.

Nunca había visto a un vendedor, y gerente, tan felices.

El rubio no solo tenía una ligera obsesión con comprarlo todo, sino que lo compraba todo… tres veces… _tres malditas_, enfermas y espeluznantes veces.

¿Para qué querían tres licuadoras?

¿O tres lavadoras? ¡Si él ni siquiera lavaba!

_-Para que los elfos no confundan nuestra ropa_- Había dicho el muy mal nacido.

Ella por supuesto, le echó bronca.

_-¡No habrá elfos domésticos en mi casa!-_

Y la discusión se siguió por el pasillo de lácteos.

_-Les pagaremos sueldo y si quieres, hasta prima vacacional-_

Hermione lo miró perpleja _-¿De verdad harías eso?-_

El rubio apartó la mirada y de pronto, pareció encontrar muy interesantes los yogurts bajos en grasa.

_-Por ti, por supuesto-_

Hermione no supo si lo imaginó diciendo eso, pero por la forma en la que Draco Malfoy ahora cerraba su puño alrededor de un pudín de chocolate sin calorías… no, no lo había imaginado.

_-Gracias- _susurró apenada, y sospechosamente, agradecida.

Draco volteó a verla de nuevo con ese brillo en los ojos que la dejaba desorientada y continúo caminando en silencio a su lado.

...

Justo después de que el rubio pagara en la caja, en un intento de romper ese silencio que se había formado entre ellos, que aunque no era incómodo, si la desarmaba de formas que no quería ser desarmada, Hermione comentó casual _-Al menos habrá tres camas, y no tendré que dormir cerca de ti-_

Draco Malfoy volteó a verla con una sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa _-Sí, Granger, respecto a eso…-_

...

...

Hermione sintió el cambio de temperatura en cuanto salieron de la gran tienda _-¿A dónde vamos?-_ le preguntó a Malfoy en cuanto éste la sujetó caballerosamente del brazo y comenzó a encaminarlos por la calle.

_-Voy a llevarte a cenar-_

¿Cenar? ¿Con Draco Malfoy?

_-No gracias, no tengo hambre-_

El susodicho carcajeó quedo y la apretó un poquito más fuerte hacia él_ –No te estoy preguntando-_

_-Pues deberías-_ contestó un poco cabreada.

_-Hemos estado más de cuatro horas en ese infierno, te ves cansada y apuesto a que tienes hambre-_

De acuerdo, eso sonó considerado. Y tomando en cuenta que es Draco Malfoy quien lo estaba diciendo…

_-¿Y tú, señor invencible?-_

_-Muero de hambre también, vamos castaña, déjame invitarte a cenar-_

Hermione no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Y los retortijones estomacales que sentía, al verse rodeada tan íntimamente por el rubio…

_Son una clara señal de hambre_, maldijo en voz baja.

¿A quién demonios quería engañar?

...

_-¿A lo muggle?- _le preguntó justo cuando acababa de darle un último sorbo a su vino.

_-Sí, a lo muggle- _contestó por tercera vez.

_-¿Por qué?-_ le preguntó él por… tercera endemoniada vez.

_-¿Por qué preguntas el por qué si ya te lo he explicado?- _dijo ya un poco más impaciente.

_-Supongo que guardo la esperanza de que lo que acabas de decir en realidad lo haya yo imaginado, y que ahora, me dirás que en realidad no hay que hacerlo a lo muggle-_ contestó tranquilo, alejando la copa y recargándose en la respalda de su asiento, sin perder la elegancia ni un solo instante.

_-Pero es justo lo que te estoy diciendo, Malfoy- _insistió ella -_Que hay que hacerlo a lo muggle-_

El rubio meneó la cabeza, y un par de mechones hicieron un movimiento demasiado atractivo para la salud mental de alguien sentado al frente, observándolo _-Me rehúso a cometer tremenda barbarie- _se negó serio.

_-¡No es una barbarie!-_

_-Me temo que estás equivocada- _sonrió _-Es una barbarie. Y de las grandes-_

_-Malfoy… no tiene nada de malo hacer una mudanza a lo muggle- _declaró orgullosa, echándose también hacia atrás en la silla, aunque nunca con la misma elegancia.

_-Y en eso tienes razón, no tiene nada de malo- _concedió.

_-¿Entonces?-_

_-Se vuelve algo malo cuando dicha mudanza a lo muggle tengo que hacerla yo- _aseguró divertido.

_-¡No vas a hacerla tú!-_

_-¿Ah no?-_

_-No- _al maldito le gustaba sacarla de sus más cuerdos cabales -_Yo voy a empacar, tú solo tendrás que ayudarme a cargar las cajas a la pequeña camioneta que me han prestado unos amigos de mis padres y listo-_

Malfoy negó con la cabeza, levantó la mano y pidió la cuenta.

La mesera (que a gusto de Hermione, se le había quedado viendo demasiado tiempo al rubio) (Pero bueno, ¿a ella qué demonios le importaba eso, no?) de inmediato trajo la orden sellada con el costo.

_-¿No sería mejor contratar muggles para que hagan el trabajo?- _sugirió el rubio mientras pagaba con su dinero muggle y caballerosamente se dirigía hasta donde estaba ella, retirando la silla cuando ella se levantó -_No tienes que preocuparte del dinero- _le susurró de pronto al oído, con los dos demasiado cerca el uno del otro y la mano de él tan peligrosamente cerca de su espalda baja -_Corre a cuenta mía-_

_-No se trata del dinero- _balbuceó nerviosa.

¿Cómo demonios lograba dejarla tan… inmune?

_-¿Entonces?-_ la miró expresivo.

_-Sí pienso contratar muggles para que me ayuden con lo más pesado, y por supuesto que correrá a cuenta tuya, pero…-_

_-¿Pero?-_

Hermione notó que estaban en un lugar muy concurrido, así que sin aviso, empezó la marcha, huyendo de la cercanía del Slytherin.

Cuando la alcanzó en la acera de la calle, él seguía viéndola de forma expectante.

_-¿Prometes no burlarte?- _le susurró un poco apenada.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

_-Lo prometo- _le dijo quedo, acercándose y tomándola de la mano izquierda.

Hermione tragó hondo.

_-Mis cosas personales… las quiero demasiado- _dijo despacio, queda -_Guardan recuerdos hermosos que no me gustaría que se perdiesen o dañasen-_

_-¿Y por qué no con magia?- _le cuestionó todavía serio, alto, Draco, Malfoy, él.

_-No lo sé…-_

Intentó soltarse del agarre pero él no la dejó.

_-¿Hermione?-_

La castaña tomó aire y apretó los ojos _-Pues, vamos a mudarnos a una casa muggle, en un barrio muggle, y yo sé que no soy un muggle, pero…-_

El agarre, de alguna forma, se volvió más personal.

Hermione abrió los ojos, y al hacerlo, chocó con dos orbes grises anhelantes, llenas de un calor tan extraño y al mismo tiempo tan familiar…

_-¿Quieres sentir tus raíces y toda esa mierda de tu ascendencia y las tradiciones y demás?-_le dijo suave.

_-¡Malfoy!-_

El susodicho soltó una carcajada.

Maldito infeliz.

_-De acuerdo- _le dijo aún con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin soltar su mano.

_-¿Eh?-_

_-Te ayudaré a mover las cajas con tus cosas importantes, al puro estilo muggle- _Y de nuevo, subió la muñeca de ella hasta la altura de sus labios fríos y delgados, pegándolos al torso tibio, mandándola a una realidad donde los pensamientos coherentes no existían -_Pero ni se te ocurran las grandes, me encargaré de que una de esas empresas de mudanza haga el resto-_

_-¿De verdad?- _susurró todavía mareada.

Ese olor. Y el calor que emanaba. Y su mano envuelta en esos dedos tan largos y perfectamente proporcionados…

_-Primero, promete que no me harás cargar cosas grandes- _sonrió travieso, y ella no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

Era un crío.

Y de los pesados.

_-Lo prometo-_ masculló, mientras luchaba para que una sonrisa no se le asomara entre los labios.

_-Entonces sí, lo haré- _le susurró cerca del rostro, con un aliento a vino y fuego.

Y por una idiota razón, que claramente era muy idiota, ella deseó con todas sus fuerzas que él la besara…

_-Eres un cobarde- _dijo en su lugar, temerosa a que las cosas se salieran de control -_Unas pequeñas cajas te intimidan, oh gran príncipe de Slytherin gallina-_

Draco ni siquiera se ofendió. Soltó una carcajada y la soltó de la mano tan solo para rodearla con la otra.

_-No es cobardía, sino astucia y supervivencia- _le aseguró con una ceja levantada y esa sonrisa medio lasciva -_Deberías aprender a diferenciarlos, Granger-_

_-¿Y ahora las cajas de cartón matan?-_ preguntó retadora.

_-Uno nunca puede estar demasiado seguro-_

Y ahora sí, no pudo evitar reír absurda.

Un crío. Un adorable, petulante pero encantador, crío.

_-Me gusta- _le dijo de pronto serio.

_-¿Qué cosa?-_susurró ella, ahogando la risa.

_-Cuando ríes así, te ves hermosa-_

Hermione sintió un calor recorriéndola por todas partes.

_-Te llevaré a casa- _dijo él sin más.

Estaba tan aturdida, que sólo atinó a asentir.

...

_..._

_-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Sólo a mí se me ocurre aceptar ayudarte! _–gruñó una muy furibunda Ginny Weasley mientras arrojaba más libros a la caja en el suelo _-¡¿En domingo, Hermione?! ¡El único día que tengo para dormir!_

_-Lo sé, lo siento, Ginny_- se disculpó la castaña –_Prometo recompensártelo en cuanto pueda-_

_-¡No! ¡Ni me hables, Granger! ¡No quiero que me recompenses nada!-_

_-¿Por qué andas de tan mal genio?-_

_-Porque soy una persona sociable, Hermione…-_ explicó la pelirroja mientras cerraba la caja ya llena _-¡Mantener este secreto tuyo me está matando!-_

_-Ginny, no es para tanto…-_

_-¡¿No es para tanto?!-_ bufó- _Claro… que te mudes con Malfoy no es para tanto- _soltó mordaz.

_-No lo tomes como amenaza ni nada_- habló la castaña cerrando los ojos como rendijas –_Pero si abres la bocota, le diré a Ron con quién te estuviste acostando el mes pasado-_

_-¡No lo harías!-_ gimió aterrorizada la pelirroja.

_-Oh si… no me obligues a hacerlo, Weasley-_

A lo mejor lo Slytherin se le estaba pegando del rubio.

En eso, sonó el timble.

Hermione se levantó del suelo_ –Entonces…- _habló antes de dirigirse a la puerta _-¿Mi secreto está a salvo?-_

Ginny rodó los ojos _-De acuerdo-_

_-Sabía que podía contar contigo, amiga-_ dijo la castaña con una enorme sonrisa mientras abría la puerta.

Y ahí estaba. El mal de sus males.

_-Granger_- los ojos de Malfoy la recorrieron, con su mirada ya patentada de voy-a-comerte-enterita.

Hermione intentó actuar lo más natural posible.

_-Malfoy- _dijo lo más cortés e indiferente que pudo.

Tranquila ¡Es sólo Malfoy!

_-¡Hermione!- _exclamó una voz detrás del Slytherin -_ Un placer volver a verte-_

Blaise Zabinni se metió sin previo aviso, abrazando a la castaña.

_-Igualmente, Blaise-_ contestó sorprendida, mientras el moreno la soltaba del fuerte abrazo_ -Bienvenido a la tierra de las cajas-_

Mientras ambos hombres entraban al departamento de la castaña, la susodicha comenzó las introducciones.

_-Blaise Zabinni. Ginny Weasley- _miró a su amiga_ –Ginny Weasley. __Blaise Zabinni-_

La pelirroja prácticamente saltó desde el lugar donde estaba inclinada, para poder tomar la mano del moreno.

Esa mirada que tenía su amiga, sólo significó una cosa para Hermione: 'Tenemos un problema'

_-Entendí la parte donde dijiste que habría mucha testosterona ayudándote en la mudanza – _dijo a su amiga, sin despegar la vista de Blaise _–Pero no me dijiste que sería tan alto, moreno y atractivo- _sonrió coqueta.

El susodicho soltó una carcajada y perforó con sus grandes ojos oscuros a la pelirroja de enfrente _–Me declaro culpable-_

_-Mido uno setenta y dos- _dijo Ginny, sin soltarlo aún -_Saludable, no fumo y soy muy…- _sonrió aún más_ - Muy soltera-_

_-No olvides hermosa-_ respondió el italiano antes de dirigirse al rubio _-¿Todas las chicas de Gryffindor son tan hermosas? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?-_

Antes de que Malfoy pudiera contestarle, la pelirroja habló de nuevo.

_-Me gusta… lindo, y halagador-_ le guiñó un ojo al moreno_ –El halago te llevará muy lejos conmigo-_

La castaña movió una caja llena de fotografías_ –Un par de tragos te llevarán a donde sea con ella-_

_-¡Oye!- _bufó la pelirroja_ - No reveles mis oscuros secretos a la carne fresca tan pronto-_

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y durante veinte minutos selló caja tras caja, evitando cruzar miradas con un par de ojos grises que la traían confundida y con el ritmo acelerado.

...

Tres horas después, Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabinni renegaban completamente agotados, mientras cargaban las cajas de la castaña a la camioneta muggle que le habían prestado a la susodicha.

Después de doce cajas, el rubio dudaba que quedara algo en el departamento aparte de la cama y los sillones.

Blaise le pegó un codazo a su amigo, mientras bajaban las escaleras _–Ilústrame de nuevo, Malfoy, ¿por qué mierda andamos cargando todo esto, si tenemos varitas?-_

El rubio pretendió un carraspeo _-Hermione pensó que sería lo mejor. Estamos en un barrio muggle, no quiere levantar sospechas-_

El moreno empezó a reír.

_-¿Y tú de qué te ríes?-_ preguntó ceñudo Draco.

_-¡Granger te ha domado!-_

_-¿Qué?-_ exclamó esquivo -_¡Granger no me ha domado!-_

Blaise rodó los ojos, sin esforzarse en ocultar la sonrisa que traía en la cara _-Lo único que digo compañero… es que te tiene amarradito con encantamiento-_

El rubio bufó exasperado mientras metía las cajas al aparato muggle de ruidos infernales _-¿Granger es atractiva? ¡Por supuesto! ¿Disfrutaré cada segundo dejándola embarazada? ¡No lo dudes! Pero eso es todo…_- aseguró, no muy convencido_ –A mí nadie me doma-_

_-Malfoy, te tiene haciendo trabajo manual-_ recalcó su amigo _-Ni siquiera tú hiciste tu propia mudanza, y de alguna extraña y bizarra manera, ella te tiene haciendo la suya-_

Draco Malfoy definitiva, absoluta y rotundamente, había contratado un montón de gente (no se atrevió a usar a los elfos) para que empacaran todas sus cosas. Todas.

Ni siquiera el cepillo de dientes pasó por sus manos antes de acabar empaquetado en alguna caja.

Blaise Zabinni, continuó _–Además, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo te le has quedado viendo a la castaña toda la bendita tarde-_

_-Blaise, sigues fumándote esas porquerías, ¿verdad?- _esquivó el rubio, cerrando una de las puertas.

_-¡Oye! No me he metido nada en años-_ se defendió el moreno –_Sólo digo lo que veo, amigo-_

_-Pues necesitas lentes. No ha habido miraditas especiales entre Hermione y yo-_

'Porque la leona te ha estado evitando toda la maldita tarde', le siseó el subconsciente.

El moreno bufó divertido_ –Yo jamás dije que ella te estuviera viendo a ti…-_

_-Idiota_-gruñó el rubio con el orgullo medio magullado.

Era cierto, ella no lo había volteado a ver directamente ni una sola vez.

_-Quisieras_- sonrió el italiano.

...

_-¿Qué tanto sonríen?-_ sonó la voz de la castaña, mientras feliz, salía a revisar que todas las cajas estuvieran resguardadas dentro de la camioneta.

_-Hermione_- habló serio Blaise _–Somos machos rudos aquí… nosotros no sonreímos-_

_-¿Machos…rudos?_- preguntó con una ceja muy levantada.

_-Estaría feliz de probártelo, ahora mismo si insistes-_ sonrió Malfoy mientras se llevaba la mano al cierre del pantalón.

Al menos ahora, ella si lo estaba mirando a los ojos.

_-¡No!-_ la castaña se cubrió la cara en un micro segundo.

Maldito crío del demonio…

_-¡De acuerdo!- _salió de pronto la pelirroja, aferrándose al brazo libre de la castaña y mirando directamente a los pantalones del rubio.

_-¡Weasley! ¡Tú no puedes andar viendo estas cosas! _– Hermione, sin pensarlo dos veces, se paró frente a Malfoy, tapándole toda la vista a la pelirroja.

_-¿Por qué?_- preguntó la susodicha -_¡Si él ofrece, yo le echo un vistazo!-_

_-Hermione tiene razón, pequeña Weasley-_ sonrió muy complacido el rubio por la actitud de la castaña _–Hay una sola persona a la que me interesa enseñarle mi hombría-_

La pelirroja y Blaise rieron divertidos, mientras la cara de la castaña se tornaba totalmente roja.

_Y aparte de crío, enfermo sexual. Bonito padre le andas buscado a tu hijo._

...

...

Hermione cerró la puerta, escuchando las risas de Ginny y Blaise mientras se alejaban por el pasillo. La habían ayudado a terminar de mover todas sus cosas a la nueva casa y ahora que habían terminado, se retiraban, dejándola a ella y Malfoy con la tarea de desempacar.

Mientras el cerrojo daba un click, la realidad la golpeó como blogger de quidditch directa en la cara.

Estaba sola, completamente sola… _con Malfoy_.

Suspiró abatida. Uno juraría que Draco Malfoy no podría ser más sexy, hasta que lo veías cargando cajas, con pequeñas gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente, empapando la tan ajustada camisa… sus brazos tensos, con las venitas saltando a través de la piel, obviando el esfuerzo físico de levantar tanto peso.

Mierda. Mierda.

¡Mierda!

Y ver ahora la casa, como Malfoy lo había modificado, era imposible no marearse.

Inmenso no era suficiente para describirla. Y sin embargo, seguía siendo igual de acogedora.

Cinco habitaciones, tres baños completos, una sala inmensa, un cuarto de entretenimiento, cocina prácticamente industrial, hermosos balcones y un patio trasero (que gracias a la magia) se extendía por más metros cuadrados de los que hubiera podido soñar…

No enamorarse de… _la casa_, era imposible.

¿Cómo diablos iba a sobrevivir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Draco Malfoy durante tanto tiempo?

_Y con solo una maldita cama. _Rugió internamente.

Iba a mandar a dormir al sillon al descarado, eso era seguro.

...

...

Cuando Malfoy entró a la sala, vio a Hermione parada ahí, viendo las cajas esparcidas en el piso, con una ligera arruga entre las cejas.

Hermosa.

Por mucho que quisiera a su amigo, estaba más que feliz de que él y la pelirroja se hubieran ido ya… significaba tener a Hermione Granger para él solito.

Recargándose en el marco de la puerta, la siguió observando extasiado.

_-¿Blaise y Weasley se han ido ya?-_

La castaña levantó la vista, sorprendida por encontrarlo ahí, mirándola.

_-Sí, acaban de irse ya_- sonrió –_Pobre Blaise, Ginny se lo va a comer vivo-_

_-Zabinni es más rudo de lo que aparenta-_ bufó incrédulo.

_-Al igual que Ginny-_

Compartieron una sonrisa.

Y luego un silencio incómodo invadió la estancia.

Segundos pasaron, y luego, los dos al mismo tiempo intentaron hablar.

_-Creo que yo mejor…-_

_-Hermione creo que…-_

Ambos rieron por tremenda idiotez.

Y de nuevo el silencio reinó, mientras uno esperaba a que el otro hablara.

_-Yo solo…-_

_-Mira se que…-_

Draco Malfoy gruñó impaciente. ¿Qué más patético podía comportarse? La leona iba a salir corriendo por esa puerta si seguía actuando como un reverendo idiota.

El rubio se acercó a ella con lentos pero decididos pasos.

Tres.

Tres lentos, predadores, posesivos pasos.

La sangre le hervía, y de solo verla, ahí, perfecta, se le disparaba a muchos y diversos lugares.

En cuanto estuvo frente a ella, pudo casi olerla, y las ansias de tocarla se hicieron insoportables.

Hermione instintivamente se echó para atrás, pegándose a la puerta.

_-Malfoy, ¿q-qué crees q-que estás haciendo?- _¡No era momento para estar tartamudeando!

Él se pegó totalmente a ella, levantado sus manos, recargándose contra la puerta.

La sintió, pequeña, apretada, perfecta, entre él y la fría pared, y la sangre ya no hervía, sino explotaba, subía, bajaba, y convulsionaba cada rincón.

–_Algo que he querido hacer desde hace semanas_- le susurró ronco.

_-Oh-_ sus enormes ojos chocolate se perdieron en esas lagunas de luna reflejada. Olerlo, sentirlo, casi probarlo… Merlín que ella iba a volverse loca ahí mismo.

Y él la observó, mientras todas las emociones de ella se matizaban en sus brillantes ojos; demostrándole que también lo sentía… ese deseo de fundirse en uno solo.

_-Largas, interminables… torturantes semanas_- su aliento golpeó la mejilla de ella, y luego el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que la castaña temblara de pies a cabeza.

Se repitió a sí misma _–Oh-_

_-Oh- _copió él, sonriendo contra el cuello de ella, mientras sus finos labios rozaban la suave piel de ahí.

Y Merlín que ella sabía a gloria.

Y redención.

Y toda esa mierda salvadora.

_-Me he portado bien, Hermione_- gruñó impaciente -_He sido un perfecto caballero-_humedeció sus labios.

_-Oh- _estaba perdida, rotundamente perdida.

Si él no la besaba iba a gritar, suplicar, gemir.

Merlín, que la estaba volviendo loca.

_-Y los caballeros, reciben un premio, ¿no es así?-_ sus labios se acercaron a los de ella, casi uniéndolos.

Ese maldito labio inferior, llevaba semanas, _meses, _volviéndolo loco_. _Tenía unas tremendas ganas de estrujarlo entre sus dientes. Verla echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras dejaba salir un sonido gutural por la garganta.

_-Especialmente, cuando han estado rodeados de tanta, tanta…_- tomó uno de los rizos castaños entre sus dedos _–…tentación-_

Hermione se levantó de puntitas, acercando sus labios a los de él.

A la mierda el auto control. Y la dignidad. Y la razón.

Lo quería y él a ella.

_-¿Me darías mi premio, Hermione?-_

Y ¡oh dulce tormento!, su nombre salido de esos labios fríos y delgados…

Draco Malfoy sintió las manos de ella recorrer desde su cintura hasta sus hombros, y luego… tímida, su cuello. Envolviéndolo en fragancia, húmedo calor y palpitante deseo.

Cuando los brazos de ella se aferraron a él…

No perdió más tiempo. Draco Malfoy eliminó los pocos milímetros que quedaban… uniendo sus labios a los de ella, en un embriagante, pasional y destructor beso.

...

.

* * *

...

Hace calor, ¿no?

De verdad espero que haya valido la pena la espera, ojalá hayan disfrutado las nuevas escenas y todos los nuevos detalles.

Nop, no existen los pudines de chocolate sin calorías. ¡Si existieran, oh bendito y redentado creador, yo no comería otra cosa!

Mil gracias a: _**betzacosta**__** , **__**Sobeyda **__**, **__**La ChancludaM**__** , **__**Shaska**__** , **__**Leiannar**__** , **__**Holly90**__** , **__**luna-maga**__** , **__**donna008**__** , **__**Misao Koishikawa**__** , **__**tormenta oscura**__** , **__**Elianela**__** , **__**Tsuki-Lu**__** , **__**Karii Malfoy**__** , **__**Smithback**__** , **__**EmilyGoncalvesFelton**__** , **__**Diable Dreams**__** , **__**Aiko Amitie**__** , fior aquarium, **__**KuruA**__** , **__**Rivert1407-PotterGranger**__** , **__**La Flacu**__** , **__**Simblack**__** , **__**Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha**__** , **__**Caroone**__** , **__**andeli Malfoy Cullen**__** , lucy, chibiKino, **__**karlha-jonas-hale**__** , **__**SunnyDay3**__** , **__**Ringel muam**__** , **__**Rousalka**__** , **__**Mirixhita-**__** , aline, **__**nena10124**_ por sus hermosos reviews.

Por favor, ¡no olviden comentar!

Y si tienen oportunidad, ya he posteado el segundo capítulo de mi nuevo Dramione, **"****Uisge Beath"**, me alegrará mucho verlos por ahí. Y espero pronto, subir el segundo de **"Love Story"**, ese me hace carcajearme con unas ganas que ni les cuento.

De nuevo, mil gracias

.

_Besitos_

_Sari_


End file.
